Death Isn't forever
by IamBusenburg
Summary: When a hero leaves the world he is never forgotten, but what if he never left? 6 years later, a tournament is being held for the best trainers in the world, but can Ash keep his identity a secret? Currently accepting OCs.
1. 6 Feet Under Never Felt so Shallow

**Hey guys and gals! Busenburg here and this is actually my first fanfiction. I started reading these a year ago (primarily pokemon.) I don't expect this to go extremely well, but I hope I can gain a small audience at the very least. I was mostly interested in a darker story after reading through Ejennings167 and Knight of Kanto's betrayal storied, but the difference is my story isn't a betrayal story. I have seen the general concept of the darker pokemon betrayal stories, but I want to make my story as original as possible. Any and all feedback would help and is accepted. Anyway guys I hope you enjoy the first Chapter of Death isn't Forever.**

 **6 Feet Under Never Felt So Shallow**

The cold, empty Mount Silver is home to the harshest weather conditions for anyone trying to climb and conquer the mountain. However, unknown to most, two trainers live on the mountain in a cave overlooking the Jhoto region.

"Hey boss," a voice called from inside the cave, "It's not good for your health ta dwell in da past. I mean I know it is hard, but ya gots ta get over it sometime."

A young man about 20 with long raven hair covering one eye, tan skin, and amber eyes is standing at the entrance to the cave. He is wearing dark blue pants, a black shirt, a black trench coat, dark boots, a black and white hat with the pokeball logo, and black and red gloves.

"Meowth thanks for the concern but for the last time I am fine," he replied in a calm, low voice.

"Ya can't fool me. I have been around you long enough ta be able ta read you like a book." The cat approached the young man and stood next to him. "Life won't be like this forever. We are going to stop them soon."

"I certainly hope you are right Meowth." The trainer continued to stare out into the mountain side as the snow continued to fall.  
Suddenly, a loud birdlike shriek was heard followed by the gust of wind from a large set of wings. Shortly after, Ash heard the crunching steps in the snow. His eyes flashed a light blue as he got into a battle stance.

"Ya know Ash, if you got out more you wouldn't be as ready to fight every time you hear footsteps." A young man about 19 with short dark brown hair, gray eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a short goatee appeared in the harsh snowy weather. He is wearing tan cargo pants, tan boots, a black button down shirt untucked, a black leather jacket, gray hat backwards, and a black and white cloth mask that covers from the bridge of his nose to his collar. He also has a white necklace with a strange stone attached to it.

"Sorry Jack," Ash replied calmly. "You never know when someone with evil intensions will come after you."

"It's okay Ash," he said with a chuckle and pulled his mask down below his chin. An Espurr and a Litwick came at a fast pace from inside the cave and got on his shoulders. "Hey guys! Did Ash take care of y'all?" Both pokemon spoke simultaneously and smiled at him. "Good I'm glad!" He smiled at them and turned back to Ash. "Did any of my other pokemon give you trouble?"

Ash started to smirk, "Nah, everyone else was fine, but these two gave me trouble." Both pokemon cried out at him. He and Jack laughed then he gave both pokemon a treat and apologized. "Anyway, how is Raichu? He really pushed his limits today."

"Nurse Joy said he will be fine with rest, but some berries wouldn't hurt," Jack replied with a smile. He pulled Raichu out of his jacket, still resting from a hard day of training, and handed him to Ash. His tone then went serious, "Look Ash, I know it might be hard, but you at least need to go into town sometime. I can't always be the one to go, and besides what are the odds of that Nurse Joy recognizing you after all these years? I mean from the picture you showed me you have changed a ton. Hell, you are so different from when you were 12 I doubt anyone from the Silver Conference would recognize you."

Ash turned and faced the inside of the cave, "It's not her I'm worried about." His tone went cold, and he walked with Raichu in his arms back into the cave.

Jack noticed the scratch cat pokemon out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Meowth, How long was he zoned out this time?"

"About two hours, maybe more," Meowth replied with a sigh. "I tell ya what Jack; it was much worse the first few years after that fateful day."

"Yeah I bet it was," Jack turned and faced the cold entrance of the cave. "Hey Meowth, did you hear any news reports on the radio?"

"Nothing really," the cat sat down near the mouth of the cave. "Just some reports of some no name poachers. Although, the police are continuing their investigation on the disappearance of some pokemon from the Pokemon Center in Celadon City."

Jack sat down next to Meowth and set his two pokemon next to him, "Do they have any leads on the disappearance?"

The cat shook his head, "Only speculation, we are going to be waiting a while before the police announce any suspects."

"Yeah, you are right," Jack stood back up and walked toward the mouth of the cave. "Hey Meowth, wanna go for a walk?"

"Hell no! Do ya realize how cold it is out dere?" Meowth shivered at the thought of the blizzard.

"Well the blizzard is about to subside and besides, you have that jacket I made you. I haven't ever taken the time to talk to you about what brought you to Ash's team since I met you and Ash so I figure this might be the best time to get to know one another!" Jack smiled at the cat who in turn shrugged.

"Eh, why not?"

"Good! Houndoom, can you come here?" Jack asked into the cave and then a black dog with an orange face and underbelly, horns, white bands around its neck and ankles, white rib-like ridges on its back, a white skull pendent on its chest, claws, and a long tail with a point appeared. "Can you take Litwick and Espurr back to the others? I'm going for a walk."

"Houn," It replied and put the two pokemon on its back, turned around, and went back into the cave.

"Ready Meowth?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," the cat sighed.

"Hey Ash, Me and Meowth are going back into town! Do you need anything?"

Ash replied loudly from further in the cave, "Yeah, get some more oran and sitrus berries and rice!"

"Got it," He replied. Then he turned to Meowth, "Let's go!" After that they headed back into the snow leaving Ash with the rest of the pokemon.

 **Well? What did you think? I am eager to hear y'all's comments, but I know I need to give it time so I'll probably have 2 more chapters up before someone reads the story, but who knows I could be wrong. Anyway, my upload schedule will be every week if not every 2 weeks. I'm currently starting a job and I'm not exactly the best writer in the world so I will take my time writing good quality chapters for y'all, hopefully. Anyway guys hope you enjoy!**

 **-IamBusenburg**


	2. The Last Blast-Off

**Hey ladies and gents! Busenburg here again with another chapter! I'll be honest I wasn't going to write this until tomorrow or thursday, but the reviews I read made me want to get another chapter out for y'all and i was feeling creative.** **I had one reviewer ask about who Ash will end up with and I told them I didn't start this story with that in mind just yet and i find it more interesting for it to be a surprise. I want to wait for characters to be introduced before I decide on that. (: I also got a review asking why Meowth was with Ash and not Team Rocket, and the answer to that question is in this chapter. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **The Last Blast-off**

"Let's go!" As his voice echoed in the cave, Jack, who drew his mask back over the lower half of his face, and Meowth set out to travel back into town at the base of the mountain.

"So Jack," Meowth began, but started to get a bit uneasy, "what is it you wanted ta know?" Meowth turned to the young man beside him noticing he was just staring straight ahead avoiding eye contact.

"Well Meowth," Jack replied in a low tone almost inaudible over the gusts of wind, "I know that you use to be a member of Team Rocket."

"Okay, well what does dat matter?" The cat started to get a pit in his stomach, but tried not to show it.

"Well Meowth, it's just I don't know how you ended up traveling with Ash that's all." Jack could sense the cat's emotions starting to boil up. "What made you want to leave working for an organization like Team Rocket?"

Meowth stopped walking and bent his head to the ground, "Look Jack, it is a hard story ta tell and I haven't ever told it before to anyone." His eyes started to develop tears as he stared at the ground.

Jack walked to his side and placed a hand of the shoulder of the cat, "Well, if you can get through this story; I will tell you mine." The almost 20 year old smiled at the cat and waited for Meowth's emotions to calm down.

The cat looked up and a small smile grew out of the frown on his face, "I'll take dat deal." With a small chuckle following, his face soon grew long again, "well Jack, it all happened a few years back while I was on an assignment with my part-," Meowth stopped as he got choked up and let some tears go, "my former partners."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **4 Years ago – Rocket HQ, Viridian City**

A man about 45 in a dark suit with a Persian by his side is sitting behind a desk in a dimly lit office. He presses a button on an intercom on his desk, "Are those idiots here yet? I have been waiting long enough!"

A timid, feminine voice responds back from the intercom, "Y-yes s-sir, they j-just walked in."

An evil grin spread on his face, "Good, send them in. Oh and Veronica, you better lose that stutter in your voice or else I'll have Persian fix it for you," he finished with an evil laugh.

"Yes sir!" The woman quickly took her hand off the intercom as tears began forming in her eyes.

A few moments later, three rocket grunts walked into the office. One was male and had short blue hair and green eyes, one was female and had long magenta hair and blue eyes, and one was a Meowth who walked on two legs and could speak.

"You wanted to see us Giovanni sir?" The man began breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes James, You, Jessie, and Meowth have worked here for some time now." He turned his chair way from them as he grinned once more.

"Yes sir we have," Jessie responded curious as to what the boss wanted of them.

"Well you see I have a job for you three. Think of it as an evaluation of sorts."

Meowth spoke up next, "We can handle it boss! We will complete the job as only Team Rocket members can!" In his mind he was bouncing off the walls. ' _Oh boy, I can't believe we are finally getting that promotion we worked so hard for!'_

Giovanni stood up and faced them his face obscured mostly by darkness, "I want you three to go out and capture two Tauros that escaped the other day. They were last seen in the Viridian Forest. Think you three can handle that?"

"Yes sir!" They all saluted and hurried out the door.

Giovanni sat back down in his chair and started grinning again, "Excellent!" He reached for a phone and called two other grunts that had a group with them. "Cassidy and Butch, they are on their way to their 'assignment' is your team set up?"

A blonde in a rocket uniform responded to the call, "yes sir, everyone is in position we are just waiting on their arrival."

"Good, I look forward to hearing from you when this is over!" With that, he hung up and returned to relaxing in his office.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jessie, James, and Meowth arrived in the Viridian Forest.

Meowth spoke up as they walked in search of the Tauros, "Do you guys find it strange boss sent us on an assignment this important?"

"Of course not, the boss is finally recognizing us for our hard work," James replied with confidence.

"Besides it has been easier for us to complete jobs now that the twerp is gone, Arceus rest his soul," Jessie added with a quick head bow.

Little did they know, they were being followed by a dark figure lurking in the brush.

Meowth started to feel uneasy as he felt the presence of someone watching them. "Hey guys, do ya feel like someone or something is watching us?"

"Meowth relax," Jessie retorted forcefully, "there is no one following us!"

Right at that moment they spotted the two Tauros.

"Alright guys, this is our chance!" James and Jessie slowly crept up behind the Tauros while Meowth watched, still suspicious of the assignment.

"Guys are you sure about this? I mean what if they attack us? I'm technically the only pokemon we have," Meowth finished with fear in his heart.

"Meowth we have this under control don't be a worry wart," James whispered back to him.

Right as the two were going to grab the Tauros, two beams of red light came from the bushes and recalled the pokemon.

"What?!" Jessie yelled confused as to what just happened while James just stood there dumbfounded.

"I told you guys this didn't feel right!" Meowth yelled as he ran to them. "Come on, we gotta split!"

When they turned to run five rocket grunts surrounded them and annoying laughter could be heard behind them.

"Oh you guys truly are idiots," Cassidy cackled as Butch came behind her with an evil grin. "You really think the boss would give you an important mission?"

Jessie became infuriated at her annoying tone, "What are you talking about? He did give us an important mission!"

Butch chimed in, "No he didn't; he gave us an important mission to rid Team Rocket of you three!"

"Why would the boss do that?" James shouted back as all the grunts pulled pokeballs from their belts.

"Because you three are useless and pathetic," Cassidy said in a cold tone. She then smiled and turned to her grunts, "Okay guys come get us when this is over!"

A few flashes of light appeared and soon two Golbat, a Grimer, a Mightyena, and a Koffing were before the trio. A barrage of attacks was called as the pokemon attacked the three rocket members. Soon after, Jessie, James, and Meowth were lying on the ground injured, but the attacks didn't stop.

"Go Charizard and Sceptile!" A voice was heard a little ways away as a teen on a Charizard swooped in and grabbed the injured trio, followed by a Sceptile that made quick work of the poorly trained pokemon and their weak trainers.

* * *

They soon awoke finding themselves in a field outside of Pewter City. A teen with long unkempt raven hair was standing in front of them.

"Guys, am I seeing things?" James asked as he coughed up some blood.

"It-It looks like the twerp," Jessie added as she held her side that was oozing blood.

"Th-That can't be," Meowth added as he held his arm that was bleeding, "he's dead."

"You are correct, and I'm not dead," Ash replied in a calm deeper tone. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner to help out." His face turned to the ground as he rummaged through his bag looking for medicine.

"Don't bother twerp," James said as he grabbed Jessie's hand and tears fell from his face. "We aren't going to make it are we?"

"I'm sorry," is all Ash could say as he applied medicine to Meowth and bandaged all three of them hoping to stop the bleeding to little avail. "The poison spread too quickly in you two, but I can save Meowth." Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at his former enemies.

"It is okay twerp," Jessie spoke softly, "our time is up anyway." She rolled over and rested her head on James' chest.

Meowth spoke up with tears flowing from his face mixing with the blood on the ground, "Y-you guys can't leave me!"

"Meowth it is okay," James smiled and winced at the pain inside his body. "Hey twerp, promise us you will take Meowth in and care for him."

"I promise I will."

"Ash, one more thing," Jessie added clinging to her life just a little longer.

Ash, shocked that she used his real name, responded, "Anything."

"Make Giovanni, Butch, and Cassidy pay for this." With that sentence both Jessie and James closed their eyes for the last time.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"Oh wow Meowth," Jack tried to say something else, but he just couldn't find the words. He felt anger toward Team Rocket but sadness for the feline beside him.

"You don't have ta say anything else Jack," Meowth said with depression in his voice. "You can't change da past; you can only move on with da memories and hope ta find peace."

"Well, we made it into town at least," Jack said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Think we can have a meal while we are here? I don't about you but remembering all that took a toll on my stomach," he said with a smirk as his stomach growled.

Jack laughed, "Yeah sure Meowth! I'm kinda hungry too!"

As they approached a stand, a young man with long purple hair and a stared that was sheer cold walked up to them.

"You look like a powerful trainer," he began, "how about to show me what you got, unless you are actually a whimp."

* * *

 **Wow, what a douche right? Anyway thanks for reading! If there is anything in this you think needs to be edited or expanded on please PM me or drop a review! Also, I had a reviewer tell me to lengthen my chapters so i made this chapter longer than the first by about 700-ish words. Let me know what you guys want lengthwise for the rest of the chapters. Like I said I'm still getting use to writing stories so don't hesitate to give me any advice. Also, Ash isn't in this chapter because I wanted to do a chapter on Meowth's background, but don't fear Ash will return next chapter!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **-Busenburg**


	3. A Rival Returns

**Hey guys and gals! Busenburg here with another update. I'm sorry that it has been about two weeks since I last updated but with starting a new job and preparing for classes this fall I have been busy. I hope that the next chapter won't take as long, but with my skill I make no guarantees. Anyway, I hope this chapter will entertain! I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **In conversation:**

 _ **'** \- thoughts_

 _ **" - Aura/Pokemon thoughts heard with Aura**_

* * *

 **A Rival Returns**

"So? How about it? Don't tell me you are as weak as that Meowth," the purple hair trainer taunted with a smirk.

The cat's face darkened as he barred his claws ready to strike.

" _ **Meowth don't speak or attack at all,"**_ Jack said using his Aura. "I'll accept your challenge gladly." Jack reached to where he keeps his pokeballs only to grab at air. _'Oh damn! I forgot I left my pokemon with Ash.'_

"Well? Are you going to pick a pokemon or just stand there like an idiot?" The trainer's patience was wearing thin, if he had any to begin with.

Jack sweat dropped at his statement, "Yeah, just one moment!" He turned his focus to the pokemon next to him, _**"Hey Meowth, I know you are Ash's pokemon, but can I barrow you for this battle?"**_

Meowth nodded at the request and walked forward on the battlefield. "I'll choose Meowth! Now, who do you choose- uh what's your name again?"

"I never said it, you would remember that if you ever used that brain of yours," the trainer spat out earning a heated glare from Jack. "If you must know my name is Paul." The irritation in Paul's voice grew intensely.

Jack winced when he felt his anger. "Right, sorry." Jack regained his composure and spoke again, "My name is Jack Young."

"Who gives a shit? I just want to beat you and move on." Paul pulled a pokeball from his belt, "Honchkrow, stand-by for battle."

A light burst forth revealing a dark blue bird. It has a crest on its head resembling a fedora hat, a curved yellow beak, and a white crest of feathers on its chest.

"Impressive pokemon Paul, I can tell you have trained it well."

"Cut the crap, Honchkrow let's end this quickly." Honchkrow added a battle cry to intimidate his opponent.

"Don't think that'll happen, Meowth and I have a few tricks up our sleeve." Jack, now sensing the cat's stress, turned his attention back to him. _**"Meowth is something wrong?"**_ The cat nodded and responded with his thoughts, _**"This is one of Ash's old rivals. I brushed off the fact his name was Paul, but that honchkrow just affirmed my suspicion."**_

" _ **I see,"**_ Jack began to think about the situation at hand. _**"Okay Meowth, he doesn't recognize you yet, so I think we are good. If I just use my aura to call out attacks, then he will be too confused for the thought to enter his head. Sound like a plan?"**_

The cat nodded, calmed his nerves, and got into a battle stance.

"Okay Paul," Jack shouted to him, "You can have the first move!"

Paul's face grew into a confident smirk, "Yeah the first and last move." He looked to his honchkrow, "Honchkrow use aerial ace!"

The bird flew in the air and began to charge at Meowth, white streaks surrounding it.

" _ **Okay Meowth, use protect and follow that with a water pulse while it's stunned."**_

Meowth focused his energy and formed a blue bubble around himself. Honchkrow hit this force field head on and bounced off it clearly hurting from the hit. Meowth then formed a sphere of water in one paw and threw it at the bird scoring a direct hit.

Paul watched stunned and confused by the fact he didn't hear a single command from his opponent.

"What's the matter Paul? Nervous?" Jack taunted with a smug grin on his face.

"Not at all," Paul regained his composure and yelled another command, "use dark pulse!"

" _ **When it attacks hit that dark pulse with an iron tail."**_

The cat nodded slightly as he waited for his opponent. Honchkrow spread its wings and fired a beam of purple and black from his beak at the cat opposite of him. Meowth's tail began to glow white, and right before the attack could hit it was blocked by a powerful iron tail.

"Is that all you have Paul?" Jack's grin growing as he taunted the Sinnoh native.

Paul's anger rose steadily causing him to clench his fists. _'He is just getting under my skin; I need to find some way to get past whatever defenses he might have.'_

"Are you not going to attack? That's fine, I'll gladly-" Jack stopped as he sensed distress from inside the town.

" _ **Meowth, I just felt someone in need of help."**_

" _ **Then let's go! No time to waste!"**_

Jack nodded and yelled out to Paul, "Hey I gotta go, but we will finish this battle sometime soon! Later!"

Jack ran off leaving Paul dumbfounded and angry at being left mid-way through a battle.

* * *

While running into town, Jack and Meowth ran into Ash who had come down from the cave on Mt. Silver.

"You felt it too?" Jack asked Ash who responded with a firm nod. "Do you think it is them?"

"It would explain the dark aura I sense right now." Ash's words met with seething rage as they continued the run toward their target.

They stop two blocks short of the location. A box truck with a big red "R" insignia on the side parked out back of a convenience store with a guard in a black uniform bearing the same mark as the truck.

"I knew it," Ash's tone goes cold as his fists begin to glow blue. He begins to run at the guard only to be stopped by Jack. "What are you doing? This is a free shot to take down some Rocket grunts."

"Ash take a moment and calm down. We can't just run in there and attack without alerting all of them." Jack tries to reason with the fuming man in front of him.

Ash begins to calm down and replies, "Fine but we don't even have a plan."

"Well, you brought all of our pokeballs down from the mountain judging from the fact you are carrying two bags with you." Jack points out as Ash nods and hands Jack his duffle bag. "Okay let's see," Jack rummages through his bag while Ash sits there growing increasingly impatient.

"You wanna hurry up and tell me your damn plan?" Ash angrily spoke in a low tone.

"Found you!" Jack pulled out a pokeball, "Come out Greninja!" The ball burst open and revealed a ninja-like frog standing before Ash, Meowth, and Jack. "Okay Greninja, go and knock out that guard over there without alerting anyone."

The ninja frog nodded and dashed silently to the guard next to the truck. It snuck up behind him and quickly knocked him over the back of the head making him fall over.

"That is my plan," Jack said to break the silence.

Ash, Jack, and Meowth quickly ran over to the unconscious guard and tied him up using some spare rope in Ash's bag. The four then sat just outside the backdoor to the store.

"Okay guys," Ash began while closing his eyes, "I sense about four grunts, a seviper, koffing, and cacturne inside as well as two other individuals who appear to be unconscious."

"How are we ta go about dis boss?" Meowth finally spoke up with about the same, if not more rage as Ash.

"Hmm, let me think," Ash thought and quickly opened his eyes, "Okay here is the plan. Jack, you and greninja are going to sneak in and get behind a counter and wait for me to distract the guards enough before launching an attack."

"Got it." Without another word Jack and greninja went inside the store.

Ash grabbed a pokeball and tossed it out, "I need your help Lucario."

A black and blue jackal appeared and faced him with a humble bow. _**"Anything I can help with Master?"**_

"Yes Lucario, You, Meowth, and I are going to walk in this store and distract the grunts inside before attacking them."

" _ **It shall be done, Master."**_

"Okay, you guys ready?"

With a nod of their heads, the three walked in the back entrance of the store.

* * *

"Hey! Idiots in the black uniform!"

This exclamation calls the attention of the four grunts to the backdoor of the store.

"Who dares call Team Rocket agents idiots?"

"That would be me dipstick." Ash walked in followed by Meowth and Lucario. The look on his face showing the anger that is growing inside of him.

"What did you call me?" The leader of this sad group of grunts became red in the face with veins popping out of his forehead. "No one insults me and gets away with it!"

Jack and greninja took this cue to walk behind one of the grunts with the koffing. He tapped him on the shoulder and right as the grunt turned around, he punched him with his fist glowing red sending him across the store into some shelves. The koffing turned to attack, but greninja hit it with an equally powerful aerial ace.

"I don't think you are in any position to threaten here."

The grunts looked at where their comrade landed and turned to look at Jack and Ash.

"You don't scare us! We'll show you! Cacturne and seviper attack!"

The snake pokemon and a grunt charged at greninja and Jack while the scarecrow pokemon and the other two grunts charged at Meowth, Lucario, and Ash.

"Bad choice." Ash said as he formed an aura sphere in his hand. "Lucario bone rush on one grunt and Meowth iron tail on that cacturne."

As the grunts and the cacturne got close Ash launched his sphere into the grunt leader and sent him through a counter, Lucario hit the other grunt into the wall leaving an imprint, and Meowth hit cacturne onto the grunt sprawled on the ground.

As they finished their attacks, they looked up and saw Jack and greninja finish off the seviper and the final grunt.

"Well, that was kinda disappointing," Jack said with a bored expression as he returned his greninja.

"What did you expect? They are grunts, honestly they were probably hired recently without training." Ash pulled out more rope and began tying up the grunts and their pokemon in the middle of the destroyed store. "Lucario, how are the store owners?"

" _ **Fine, they just have some bruising on the back of the head."**_

"That's good. Thank you for your help!" Ash returned Lucario to his pokeball. "You wanna help Jack?"

"Oh yeah sure," Jack replied and quickly helped Ash pick up the store owners and bring them outside to rest against the side of the building.

The sounds of sirens approaching became louder with each passing second. "Ash come on let's go!"

"Right!" With that they ran from the building and toward the pokemon center.

* * *

As they came inside the nurse joy behind the counter jumped at the two trainers and cat bursting through the doors.

"Sorry Nurse Joy, we didn't mean to startle you." Ash quickly apologized with a sheepish smile and added a question. "Can I take Raichu back?"

At this statement an orange rodent with a lightning bolt at the end of its tail ran out from behind the counter to Ash.

"He wasn't able to rest much Mr. Silver so he has been helping me," Nurse Joy smiled as the mouse jumped on Ash and nuzzled into his face.

"That's okay," Ash responded with a smile. "Thank you for watching him anyway. We have to go now, but take care!"

"You too!"

As soon as Nurse Joy responded, Ash, Jack, Meowth, and Raichu ran out the door and out of the town.

* * *

As they came to the base of the mountain Jack stopped in his tracks causing the three others to stop as well.

"Why did you stop Jack? The cave is up the mountain not down here," Ash said annoyed at the stop in progress.

"Ash I'm not going back up that mountain. We have lived up there for two years! Why can't we travel somewhere else like before?" The combative tone took Ash by surprise.

"Ya boss, I'm with Jack on dis one!"

" _ **Me too,"**_ the mouse added.

"You all want to travel somewhere else?" They all nod at this question causing Ash to sigh in defeat. "Fine, but where do you guys want to travel to?"

"Well, we haven't traveled Kanto as a group yet."

Ash winced at the possibility of going back to his home region.

" _ **It would be nice to visit Pallet again."**_ Raichu added with saddened but heartwarming expression.

"Ya boss, and I want to visit Jesse and James as well. It has been four years since the last time we was there."

Ash contemplated the idea with a heavy heart. True, it would be nice to visit Pallet and the graves of Jesse and James, but the thought causes Ash to turn his head down and a tear to fall. _'I can't go back to visit if everyone thinks I'm dead.'_ Jack walks up beside him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, it may be hard to visit, but you have us as well as your pokemon backing you up on this so you won't be alone," the sentence followed with a small, but sincere, grin.

Ash looked up and into the three sets of eyes focused on him. "Okay guys, let's go home."

 **Another chapter finished! Well guys and gals, I don't have much to say down here. Just drop a review or PM if there is anything you think I need to edit! Thanks for reading and I hope y'all have a great week!**


	4. There's No Place Like Home

**Hey guys and gals, Busenburg here with an update, finally. I apologize for the fact is has been two months since I updated, but life has gotten busy since both my jobs and classes started back up. I'll try to do better about updating now that I have a pretty set schedule. I'll talk to y'all at the end of the chapter so please enjoy!**

 **In Conversation:**

' - Thoughts

 _ **" - Aura Speech/Pokemon's voice heard with Aura**_

* * *

 **There's No Place like Home**

"Okay guys, let's go home."

Home, that word had become more transparent with each passing day. Home was wherever they could stay for longer than a month at a time for the past six years. Ash wasn't sure what home looked like anymore. It had been so long since that fateful day that his memories of Pallet were foggy at best.

"Well," Jack spoke up trying to expel the tension in the air, "You guys wanna walk or fly?" Jack had already pulled out a pokeball ready to start the journey back to Kanto.

"My vote is ta fly," Meowth added without hesitation.

" _ **I agree with Meowth. I honestly just don't want to walk all the way,"**_ Raichu added with a tired smile.

"Wow, you guys are such whimps." Ash grinned and then brandished five of his own pokeballs. "Alright guys, have it your way!" Ash tossed the pokeballs and in a blinding flash of light a noctowl, staraptor, swellow, charizard, and gliscor appeared. "I figure if we are going to fly, I might as well let some out to enjoy the trip."

"In that case," Jack tossed his ball up. The flash of light produced a pidgeot, but one with all golden feathers on its head and tail. "You guys ready to go?"

As Ash, Raichu, and Meowth mounted charizard, swellow, and staraptor respectively, Jack got out two more pokeballs and let his espurr and litwick out. "Do you two wanna ride?"

" _ **Yes! Yes!"**_ Both pokemon exclaimed. The exclamations earned a chuckle from Jack and Ash.

"You two act like such little kids," Jack said as he smiled at his youngest pokemon. "Noctowl, would you mind letting them ride on you?"

" _ **Not at all Jack,"**_ the owl pokemon responded. She lowered herself so the two pokemon could get on.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Ash asked the group as Jack got on his Pidgeot. Everyone nodded and without another word the six flying pokemon shot off the ground and toward Viridian City.

* * *

 **Time lapse: 2 hours**

"Hey Ash, I see Viridian City," Jack shouted over the nighttime wind as they flew through the sky.

The lights of the city indicated that Jack was correct. The city glowed as if it were its own sun.

"Hey let's land a little bit outside of the city," Ash spoke loud enough for all to hear. "There should be an open area toward the East."

"Okay, sounds good!" With that the pokemon flew to an open area just on the edge of a tree line. Upon landing, the flying types were returned, and Raichu, Meowth, espurr, and liwick took their spots on or next to their respective trainer. "So Ash, how long has it been since you have been in the region?" Jack started the conversation as they walked out of the clearing into the city.

"Hmm, I would say about three years," Ash responded with a sigh as the city slowly came to life the further in they walked. "The last time I was here I was following a lead on Team Rocket."

"And how did that turn out?"

"It was just a small group of grunts; I was hoping for a lead on Giovanni." Ash's face flashed a scowl before returning to his normal attitude. "So, I don't think I asked yet but why were you coming from the battlefields in Silver Town?"

"Oh," Jack stroked his chin before remembering the battle, or lack thereof, that took place. "I was walking toward the market when some trainer challenged me to a battle. I accepted, but then realized I had no pokemon on me other than Meowth." Jack scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So anyway, Meowth was battling his honchkrow, but then we left because I sensed distress in the town."

"Well, that probably didn't sit well with the trainer."

Meowth spoke up, "It didn't I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head." The cat shuddered remembering the cold scowl on the trainer's face.

"Oh I just remembered!" Ash was taken aback by Jack's sudden outburst. "Meowth said that you knew the guy."

Ash eyed the cat curiously and then Jack before sighing, "Alright, who was this trainer?" Ash's mind began to race about the possibility that the trainer could be someone from his past.

"If I remember correctly his name was Paul." Ash stopped at hearing the name of his Sinnoh rival. He couldn't believe that someone from his past travels was so close to finding him. Ash was frozen solid as his mind raced more and more.

" _ **Ash? Hello? If you don't respond I'll have to-"**_ right as Raichu was going to finish his statement Ash snapped out.

"No that's okay Raichu, I was just lost in thought." Ash shook the thought from his head. _'He didn't find me alive so they are all still safe.'_ Ash sighed and then realized that people were staring at the teen. "Uh hey guys, let's get to the pokemon center I'm beat."

"I'm with you on that one Ash," Jack replied. He looked in his jacket pockets and saw espurr and litwick asleep already. "Hm, guess these two just crashed during the walk down here." He smiled before turning back to Ash. "Hey Ash, can I ask a question?"

"Yeah sure, go right ahead."

"What exactly happened on the day you 'died'?"

Ash slowed his pace and looked his friend in the eye, "Umm, it's kinda a long story." A down trodden look grew on the young man's face remembering the day.

"Well, you haven't ever told me the full story, and we will have time on the walk to Pallet tomorrow." Jack responded hoping not to irritate Ash.

"Hm, I guess I might as well since we are going back." Ash looked into the night sky thinking about his friends and family, the pain still there from having to leave them.

" _ **Ash, are you sure?"**_ Raichu looked at his trainer with sorrow in his eyes.

"Yeah boss, you don't have to relive da memory if ya don't want to," the cat added with a frown on his face.

"No, it is okay guys," Ash looked from his two pokemon and then to Jack. "He has earned my trust and deserves to know the full story." Jack smiled at this statement and put a hand out on Ash's shoulder.

"Okay Ash, after the visit to Jesse and James. Deal?"

"Deal." Ash smiled at his friend and they began their walk again. Slowly, the Pokemon Center came into view. "Okay, who is down for a race?" A smirk came to the two trainer's and pokemon's faces.

" _ **Oh you are on."**_

"I'm down boss."

"Too bad you all are going to lose." Jack taunted as they all broke into a sprint for the building.

* * *

" _ **Ha ha, in all of your faces."**_ The electric type gloated as the other three burst through the doors of the center. Meowth had his hands on his knees while Jack and Ash leaned against a wall.

"You know, we should… have said no… using quick attack," the brown haired trainer said panting heavily.

"I couldn't… agree more." Ash, trying to regain his composure, looked around and saw Nurse Joy giggling at their antics.

"Hey Nurse Joy," the raven hair trainer managed to speak clearly enough through the slight panting, "Can we have two rooms?"

"Sure, anything for the runners-up of the race." Nurse Joy giggled again at her teasing words. Both trainers and Meowth looked down in shame as the mouse next to them continued cheering for itself.

"Ash, shouldn't all the ketchup intake make him slower?"

"I have been wondering that for years, but guess not." Ash responded as Nurse Joy returned with two keys for the trainers.

"Here you are gentlemen," The Nurse handed them the keys, "Anything else I can do for you two?"

"Yeah actually," Ash rummaged for the five balls belonging to the pokemon that flew here. "Here, can you take care of my pokemon?"

"Absolutely, what about your cute friend?" Jack sweat dropped as the nurse winked at him.

"J-just this pokeball," he handed pidgeot's ball nervously to the nurse who just stared lovingly at the brown haired trainer. "Okay, well I'm going to my room, good night y'all!" He quickly ran for his room, espurr and litwick hanging on to his coat for dear life, making the nurse giggle again.

"In that case, let's turn in as well guys." Ash walked to his room with Raichu and Meowth in tow. The center quickly grew quiet once more as sleep swept over the city.

* * *

The next morning the raven haired trainer woke up before Raichu and Meowth. He quickly got up, showered, and proceeded to get dressed in different clothing. He chooses dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, red and black sneakers, a black, light, coat extending to his knees unzipped with a hood, and black fingerless gloves.

"Well, guess I better go prepare myself for a long day," the trainer walked at a slow pace down the hall and out the back door to relax and calm his mind. About 10 minutes passed in silence before the sound of the door to the pokemon center opened breaking him out of his relaxed state. "Morning Jack."

"Morning Ash," the brown haired trainer yawned before giving Ash a welcoming grin. Jack was also wearing a different outfit. He wore tan cargo pants, a gray baseball jersey with red writing on the front unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath, gray shoes, his gray hat backwards, and a different half ski mask with a black and white checkerboard pattern pulled down around his neck. "How long have you been up?"

"Not that long, though I think Raichu and Meowth are still asleep," Ash sighed. "They will probably be up in ten minutes or so."

"Really? I wish espurr and litwick were like that; they wake me up so early." Almost on cue, espurr and litwick came through the door behind him and ascended to his shoulders. Jack yawned again before taking a seat next to Ash. "I wouldn't trade these two for the world though. I got them as eggs so I will continue to love them like a parent would." He said this while the two pokemon nuzzled into his chest.

"Yeah, there is just something special about raising a pokemon from an egg," Ash thought about his experience on the subject. The doors opened once more revealing an energetic mouse and a drowsy cat walking up to the trainers. "It is about time you guys woke up." This earned a chuckle out of everyone except the cat, who clearly would prefer to be asleep still.

"Yeah well I would prefer not ta be woken up by a thunderbolt," the cat said glaring at Raichu who simply chuckled in response.

"Sorry meowth but today is going to be a long day so I wanted to get an early start." The cat sighed and nodded in understanding of Ash's statement. "So everyone ready to start the journey to Jesse and James?"

They all nodded and walked back into the center to pick up the pokemon that were resting. "Good morning," a cheery voice called out to them from behind the counter.

"Good morning Nurse Joy," Ash responded as Jack tensed up and was unable to speak. "Can we have our pokemon?"

"Why absolutely just wait right here."

As she walked down the hall Jack finally spoke up, "How are you able to just talk to her normally?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why hasn't she flirted with you?" The trainer checked down the hall to make sure the nurse wasn't coming back yet.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not her type," Ash cracked a grin at his friend, "but maybe you are."

Jack went pale from nervousness. "Come on man you know I'm not good around girls in situations like this." Footsteps were then heard down the hall quickly forcing Jack to shut his mouth.

"Here you are gentlemen." She handed the pokeballs back to their respective trainer. "Are you sure you guys want to leave?" She looked over at Jack who was frozen solid.

"Yeah, sorry Nurse Joy, but we have a long day ahead." The nurse looked a little disappointed at the remark. "Don't worry we will be back here when we pass through." She quickly smiled again and turned to Jack.

"I hope to see you again!" She winked at Jack who was shaking in his shoes.

"S-see ya N-Nurse Joy," Jack forced out before bolting out the door.

"Bye Nurse Joy!" The raven-haired trainer walked out the front of the center with Meowth and Raichu at his sides. "Hmm, now where did Jack go?"

" _ **No clue, he ran so fast out the door I didn't see which way he turned."**_

"Hmm, well he couldn't have gotten far. Let's just start the walk to Jesse and James and he will pop up I'm sure." The trainer and pokemon walked a short distance before seeing Jack sitting against a wall with espurr and litwick playing near him.

"Oh hey guys, I was wondering when y'all would catch up," he said with a light chuckle.

"Well, we would have walked out with you, but your nerves made you run at speeds rivaling raichu's volt tackle."

" _ **You're not kidding,"**_ the mouse added getting a bit of a laugh out of the trainers.

"Okay guys, you ready to go?" The cat spoke up with clear anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah Meowth, come on let's go." Without any further discussion the trainers and their pokemon began the walk to the grave site of Jesse and James just outside the Viridian Forest.

* * *

 **Time Lapse: 30 Minutes**

"I think those flowers you laid at the graves looked nice Meowth."

"Thanks boss," Meowth wore a slight smile on his face. "Honestly, I'm just glad dey are resting peacefully." The cat sighed and the group walked back to the path leading into Viridian City.

" _ **Now, on to the biggest trip,"**_ Raichu's comment caught everyone's attention and Ash's face grew to a dark expression.

"Ash, you ready to go home?" Jack stood beside the man with espurr and litwick on his shoulders. The two pokemon were confused as to why everything just got serious and grim.

Ash looked down the road leading to his old hometown. Everything looked about the same as when his journey started ten years ago. His eyes met Raichu who was wearing a concerned expression.

" _ **Ash, you okay?"**_ The mouse probably knew the answer to the question, but simply asked out of instinct.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys," Ash took a deep breath and began to lead the group down the road to Route 1 and Pallet Town. Silence overtook the group as no one knew how to act in the situation. A little bit into the walk, Jack finally broke the silence.

"Okay Ash, I know it might hit a few nerves," Ash didn't look back but acknowledged him with a nod of the head, "but can you tell me the full story of six years ago?"

The group went silent once more. The atmosphere was thickening by the second and no one dared to speak until Ash began the story. What felt like an eternity passed until the trainer finally opened his mouth and began.

"Okay Jack, it happened a few days after my return from the Sinnoh region."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **6 years ago – Prof. Oak's Lab,** **Pallet Town**

It was another cool morning in Pallet Town. The dew still littered the fields of Oak's laboratory. A few pokemon were seen roaming around and getting an early start on the day, but there was someone in the field walking amongst a few of them. The boy looked no older than fourteen, with messy, raven colored hair, blue cargos, a black tee, and a red and black hat with a blue pokeball symbol on it. He was walking with a Pikachu, bulbasaur, and infernape heading toward the fence line next to the road.

"Well guys, I don't know where we should go next for our journey," the boy said with a sigh as he rested on the fence. He put a hand to his chin and began to ponder. His pokemon mimicked his actions pondering the same thing. After a few minutes of thought, he finally came up with an idea. "I think we have two options for a new journey," his pokemon looked at him with eagerness, "we can either go to the Unova region or the Kalos region!"

The pokemon became excited at traveling a new region and making friends with more pokemon. They all responded to him in their languages. Ash smiled at the happy looks on his three pokemon, but inside, he thought something that made him a bit sad, _'I wish I could understand them.'_ He quickly dismissed this thought and got off the fence. "Come on guys, let's go tell the others." He ran toward the tree line in the enclosure with his pokemon following suit. Across the street a set of eyes followed the trainer as he ran.

"Now is my chance."

* * *

Ash was running with his pokemon toward the small forest area of the lab, when a sphere of blue flew out of the bushes heading for the trainer. Pikachu quickly jumped in front of Ash and hit the sphere with an iron tail attack causing it to explode water on contact.

"Who's there?!" Ash yelled out to the forest surrounding him and his three pokemon. Each pokemon took a defensive stance preparing for a fight. They waited for a couple of minutes in silence before two figures emerged. One was a young man, about Ash's age with brown hair and a black Team Rocket uniform, and the other was a tall, blue frog with what appeared to be its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf. Ash tried to get a good look at his attacker, but half his face was covered by a black, cloth mask. "Who are you?"

"It is not important who I am; what is important is that you get away from here and disappear." The younger boy spoke calmly and firm. His voice deprived of any emotion.

"What do you mean by that? Why should I leave?" Ash was growing more aggressive at each word. His fist clenched and teeth grit as his pokemon began to growl in anger.

"I am not here to fight you Ash," Ash was slightly stunned that this boy knew his name, "I am here to warn you before something bad happens."

"What is going to happen? Can't you at least tell me that?" Ash's expression was a mix of anger and worry. _'Who is this guy? I shouldn't trust him. He is just a team rocket grunt, just a criminal.'_

"Just do as I say and leave!" Almost as quick as he appeared the boy and his pokemon vanished in the trees.

"Well, that was certainly strange," Ash began to walk further toward where the rest of his pokemon that were gathered in the forest. He couldn't quite shake the boy's warning out of his head.

"Pika?" The yellow mouse jumped to his shoulder and wore a look of concern.

"I'm okay Pikachu," Ash smiled at his starter, "I just am trying to make sense of what just happened." Suddenly, a blast hit the ground around Ash and sent him and his pokemon flying several yards. Slow to get up, Ash looked for the source of the blast and saw a couple of trees toppled over with fire burning the area of the attack.

"Come on out! We know you are back here!" A mix of humans in uniforms with a red "R" on the front and large pokemon walked into the blasted area. Ash was horrified at the look and size of the group. One of them spotted a boy with a Pikachu and two other pokemon on the ground. "There he is!"

Orders were called out and several of the pokemon fired powerful attacks at Ash. Ash instinctively covered his pokemon to protect them as best he could. As the attacks neared, Ash felt the energy radiating from them, and then, he didn't feel anything. "Am I dead?"

"No, you aren't, but you are stupid." Ash looked up and saw the same boy from before with a Kadabra next to him. They were in a field outside of what appeared to be Mt. Moon. "I told you to leave and disappear." The boy appeared to be disappointed in his tone of voice.

Ash simply sat there in shock. One second he was about to die and then a Rocket grunt saves him from a situation that could have claimed his life. He looked down at his unconscious pokemon and then back at the boy. "Why did you save us?"

The boy just stared at Ash with a blank expression, "Because you are the only one who can stop Team Rocket." Ash just stared at him in disbelief. "Now, I have one last job to do for Team Rocket, and that is to confirm your death. You are to never speak to any of your friends or family after today. Doing so will only bring down Giovanni's wrath to them. Do you understand?" Ash couldn't find the words to say, but simply nodded with tears in his eyes.

Ash then remembered his other pokemon, "Wait! What about my pokemon at the lab?"

"Don't worry about them; Kadabra will teleport them here. You just worry about where you are going to go from here." The boy and his psychic type then teleported away to Oak's Lab.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"So, what happened after that?" Jack asked as soon as Ash finished talking.

"I went and picked up some of my pokemon I set free or left with people, and then I took a boat to Unova where no one knew me. I read a few days later that a boy named Ash Ketchum died, but his body was never found," Ash sighed at this last statement and looked ahead. "Well guys, we are almost there." Jack, Raichu, and Meowth looked ahead to the rural town of Pallet. The town was drenched in darkness with nothing lighting the area other than the moon and lights on a few houses, including the Lab. "Home sweet home."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter! I hope y'all liked it! Be sure to let me know in a review or PM on anything in this chapter you think needs some work! I hope to start updating once or twice a month assuming nothing happens to change my schedule right now. Again, thank y'all and I will talk to y'all in the next chapter!**


	5. A Ghost from the Past

**Hey guys and gals, Busenburg here with another update! It has been busy recently, but I am going to try and stick to the monthly or bi-weekly update schedule since classes are coming to an end for the semester! I actually rewrote this chapter a few times before I got it to a reasonably good level of writing for my ability at least. Also, thanks to the people who find the story interesting, I may not be a great writter, but as long as someone is reading the story I will continue to update. I will shut up now and I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

 **In conversation:**

 _ **" - Aura speech/poke speech understood through Aura**_

 _' - Thoughts_

* * *

 **A Ghost from the Past**

"Home Sweet Home." The sun had fallen quickly on their trip to Pallet Town. The town was bathed in the darkness. Only the moon, a few houses, and Oak's lab provided any light to the rural town.

"Hey Ash, I just thought of something," Jack said in sudden realization.

"What's that?" The trainer looked to his friend confused at his statement.

"Where are we staying for the night?" The question brought the same expression to Ash's face. "I mean, I don't mind roughing it, but we have been roughing it for a long time. I remember that Pallet doesn't have a Pokemon Center; so, where can we stay?" The statement made Ash think for a bit as they stood on the road into town.

' _Hmm, I can't think of anywhere around here that we could stay.'_ Ash continued to think until Raichu spoke up with a solution.

" _ **How about we go ask Professor Oak if we can stay at the lab."**_

"That's not a bad idea Raichu, what do you say Ash?" Jack looked at the raven haired trainer in search of an answer.

"Hmm, I guess that will have to do," Ash sighed and the group began walking toward the lab. _'I was hoping to avoid seeing anyone from the past, but just seeing Professor Oak wouldn't hurt. He thinks I'm dead anyway.'_

As they traveled toward the door to the lab, the conversation mainly consisted of Ash's first days as a trainer to lighten the mood, but Jack had remained quiet during this time. _'I can't believe he remembers that day, but didn't recognize me. I guess it is good that he didn't, otherwise I would be rotting in a cell right now.'_ Jack looked back to the trainer before him. _'He is the only one who can stop Giovanni.'_ He kept a kind of spaced out and sad look until he felt squirming in his arms.

" _ **Dad, are you okay?"**_ A voice resembling that of a young girl spoke to him. He looked down to the source of the voice in his arms. Espurr had a look of worry as she could sense Jack's emotions.

"Don't worry espurr, I'm just fine," Jack replied with a forced smile to cheer up his pokemon.

" _ **Are you sure dad?"**_ This time a voice resembled a young boy came from his arms. The candle pokemon looked at him with the same worry as his sister.

"I promise," Jack held his two youngest pokemon close. "I'm just lost in thought that's all."

"What are you thinking about?" This time Ash spoke up only hearing the tail end of the conversation Jack was having with espurr and litwick.

"I was just thinking about your story," Jack didn't lie to his closest friend. In fact, Ash was his only friend outside of his pokemon. "I was just curious if you knew what happened to the boy who saved you."

"Yeah boss, what happened to da kid?" Meowth and the others grew the same curious look toward Ash.

"I don't know what happened him, but I wish I did," Ash turned his focus toward the starry, nighttime sky. "I want to thank him for saving me more properly. I was in shock at the time so I couldn't thank him like I wanted to."

A smile grew from Jack's slightly sad expression, "Well, I'm sure he is glad you listened to him, and didn't try to go back and fight."

"Yeah, I guess." Ash smiled and silently thanked the boy. "Oh Meowth!"

"Yeah boss?" The cat jumped slightly at Ash's seemingly random outburst.

"You can't walk in on two legs or talk when we get there."

"Why not?"

"Because, Oak only knows of one Meowth who can speak and walks on two legs."

A look of shock came to meowth's face, "Oh yeah, you are right boss!" Meowth quickly got down on all fours and closed his mouth. It looked awkward for the cat he had known for years to be on all fours.

" _ **Ash, should I get in my pokeball?"**_ Ash thought about it before deciding that it wasn't necessary since Pikachu had evolved into raichu.

* * *

The two trainers and their pokemon came up to the door of the lab and pressed the doorbell. A few moments passed before footsteps were heard inside the lab. An older man, about in his sixties, answered the door. He had white hair and was wearing light blue pajamas with a white lab coat around them. "Good evening gentlemen, how may I help you?"

' _He doesn't recognize me. Thank goodness!'_ Ash sighed in relief before Jack spoke up.

"Good evening Professor, we are traveling the Kanto region and don't have a place to stay for the evening." Oak nodded at this statement for Jack to continue. "We were curious if we could stay here since there is no Pokemon Center in Pallet."

Oak pondered on his statement. He looked at the trainers and the pokemon with them. He looked at the pokemon in Jack's arms and got an idea. "Say young man, are those pokemon from Unova and Kalos?"

"Yes sir, they are." Jack looked at the Professor with confusion. Ash, however, realized what Oak was getting at.

Oak grew a smile, "May I examine them in the morning? We haven't had many Unova or Kalos pokemon come here; so, it would be a big help to me if I could."

Jack smiled a bit before looking at Ash. Ash nodded back to his friend. "Actually Professor, we have more than just these two pokemon from those regions. If we can stay here tonight, then you can examine the pokemon we have from those regions."

Oak's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Thank you! It will help me out tremendously – um, I don't think I caught your names."

Ash visibly flinched that the Professor asked their names, but Jack spoke up so Ash could come up with a name. "Well, my name is Jackson Young of Cianwood City, but you can call me Jack. These little ones in my arms are espurr and litwick." The two pokemon smiled at the professor.

"My name is Lucas, Lucas Fantôme. These are my pokemon Raichu and Meowth." The two pokemon waved to the Professor.

"My, that is a unique name, where are you from?"

"I am from…" Ash's mind was racing about what he was going to say; it hurt to lie to the man who gave him his first pokemon, but he knew the consequences if he told him the truth.

"He is from the Kalos region." Jack jumped in to distract the Professor and give Ash a way out.

"Yes, I am from the Kalos Region." Oak simply nodded at the answer making Ash sigh in relief once again. "So, may we step inside Professor?"

"Ah, yes," The Professor moved out of the way to let the trainers in. The lab looked about the same as when Ash was last in Pallet. The only things that seemed new were some furniture and technology. "Oh, I don't have any spare rooms, but feel free to use the lounge."

"Thanks Professor," Ash began to walk toward the lounge when he saw something in the professor's office. It was the newspaper clipping from when Ash died. What caught Ash's attention was the fact that the professor had written on it. The things that were written were "No body found" and "Might still be alive." Ash mentally panicked but kept walking to the lounge.

"Here you are, I know it isn't much, but I'm sure a few couches and chairs are better than sleeping outside." The two trainers thanked him, and Oak walked out of the lounge back to his room.

Jack walked to one of the chairs and made a small bed for espurr and litwick. Ash just sat on one of the couches thinking about the article in Oak's office. _'Has he been searching for me? I thought everyone would just assume I'm dead.'_ Ash sighed and tried to relax. _'He hasn't found me. They are all still safe.'_

"Penny for your thoughts Ash?" Jack sat on the other couch having already kicked off his shoes and taken off his baseball jersey. He noticed Ash zoned out and assumed Ash saw the article in the office as well.

"I think Professor Oak has been searching for me since that day." Jack nodded in agreement with Ash.

"Yeah, it would appear so," Jack grabbed a few blankets from a pile in the room. "The good news is that it appears the professor doesn't have any evidence. I think he simply is going on a hunch." Jack tossed blankets to Ash, Raichu, and Meowth before putting one on the already sleeping espurr and litwick.

"Yeah boss, no need to worry. As long as da professor doesn't find nothing; den, Giovanni will still think you are dead as well." The cat then curled up with a blanket in one of the chairs.

" _ **Besides, we are only here for a day or so. Oak doesn't even suspect you are someone he knows, Lucas."**_ The mouse added Ash's new name with a chuckle before he went to fall asleep as well.

"Don't worry about it Ash. We will stop Giovanni soon, and after that, you can go back to your friends and family, I promise." Jack smiled at his closest friend before laying down and clocking out.

"I sure hope you are all correct." Ash's face held a grim expression before he finally lay down and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ash woke up early as usual but was surprised to see that Jack had actually woken up before him. "Morning Jack."

The brown haired trainer look to his friend, "Mornin' Ash, did you get any sleep?" Ash gave a so-so gesture with his hand. "I figured, I could sense the worry radiating off you. Well, wanna go train to get your mind off it?"

Ash perked up at the mention of training, "Sure, got anything in mind?"

"Yes I do! Whenever you are ready I'll be out in the pasture behind the lab. Oh, bring hitmonchan with you." Jack left and Ash proceeded to change and get ready.

Ash walked out behind the lab where Jack was already training with his hitmonlee. He had removed his shoes and shirt to spar with his pokemon. He had an athletic physique with a tattoo of a tree, half-alive and half-dead, running from his lower back to the bottom of the back of his neck. Ash followed suit revealing an athletic and slightly more muscular physique.

Jack felt Ash's presence from behind him, "It's about time you walked out here." He was already building up a sweat and was panting ever so slightly.

"Yeah yeah," Ash grabbed the pokeball he placed on his belt. "Come on out!" In a flash of light a pokemon resembling a boxer appeared beside him. "Hitmonchan, ready to train?"

" _ **Oh you know it! You are going down this time!"**_ The punching pokemon shot a smirk at Ash.

"Well, how about a two on two? Ash and I versus you and hitmonlee." Jack's suggestion was received with a mischievous laugh from his pokemon.

" _ **Are you sure Jack? I don't want to hurt you."**_ Hitmonlee chuckled before Jack shot a small aura sphere at him. The sphere hit him and hitmonlee turned to his trainer, _**"That was a cheap shot!"**_

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jack laughed before he got into a fighting stance once more. Ash joined him as the kicking fiend and the boxing machine got into a stance, opposite them, ready to start.

Ash slowly breathed out. The two pokemon and Jack waited for Ash to call the match, "Start!"

* * *

About an hour later, Oak came out to see what all the commotion was about. He saw what appeared to be a Hitmonlee about to mega kick the brown haired young man from last night. "Jack watch out!" The professor shouted out toward the trainer.

Jack looked to the side having heard his name being called, "Oh, hey Professor O-" A firm kick hit Jack in his abdomen. He was sent rolling to the fence next to the lab. Clutching his stomach Jack got up and turned his focus back to his pokemon, "Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Hitmonlee simply looked away pretending like nothing happened. Jack sighed and turned back to the professor who wore a shocked look on his face. "Good morning professor."

"Jack, are you okay?" The professor ran over to the young man on the ground.

Jack pushed himself off the ground, still holding his abdomen, "Yeah professor, I'm fine. This happens all the time." Jack chuckled as Ash, hitmonlee, and hitmonchan walked over to him.

" _ **Sorry, Jack,"**_ Hitmonlee looked down at the ground ashamed.

Jack put a hand on his pokemon, "It's okay hitmonlee; it was just an accident." He smiled and hitmonlee nodded, relieved that his trainer is so forgiving.

"Well, if you say so," the professor sighed in relief.

"I assume you are here to begin research on our Unova and Kalos pokemon?" Ash spoke up gaining the professor's attention.

"Indeed Lucas, whenever you two can send them out," Oak looked at the two with eagerness. The two trainers walked inside and returned with two duffle bags.

The two trainers sent out their pokemon from the two regions. Ash sent out a serperior, simipour, krookodile, scrafty, zoroark, chesnaught, dragalge, aurorus, and gourgeist. Jack sent out a trevenant, tyrantrum, and greninja with litwick and espurr walking up beside the three pokemon. "Here you are professor."

Oak quickly let his excitement go as he examined each pokemon, taking a few attacks in the process by startling the pokemon. Jack and Ash went to wash up after their training session, and helped professor Oak prepare food for all of the pokemon. Ash took his and Jack's duffle bags and let all his Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh pokemon out plus some newer additions, along with Jack's other pokemon, and fed them in a secluded area a little ways from the lab.

"So, Jack what brings you and Lucas to the Kanto region? Are you two earning badges for the Pokemon League?"

"Actually professor, we are just traveling and training. Truth be told, I have never entered a pokemon league." Jack smiled at the professor who simply blinked in confusion at the statement.

"Really? You have some powerful and healthy pokemon here. I think you could take on any league and win."

"Thanks for the praise professor, but I already have work that takes up my time." Jack noticed a young man with mahogany colored hair and lab coat come outside. "Um professor, who is that?"

Oak looked over and saw his grandson, "Oh, that is my grandson Gary. Hey Gary, come here for a moment." The young man walked over to his grandfather. As he got closer Jack got a better look at him. He was wearing a black collared shirt under his lab coat with dark purple pants and black shoes. He appeared to be about the same age as Ash. "Gary, this is one of the trainers that came here last night, Jackson Young."

Jack smiled and reached out a hand to Gary, "You can call me Jack; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gary took Jack's hand, "Pleasure to meet you as well; gramps informed me this morning that two trainers were helping him with research on Unova and Kalos pokemon."

"Yep, that's us," Jack chuckled before he sensed Ash on his way back. _'Should I warn him that someone else is here?'_

As he approached Jack and Professor Oak, he sensed a new and familiar aura. The aura appeared similar to Oak's but more lively. As he came within sight of the three people, he realized whose aura he was sensing.

"Ahh, there is the other trainer." Oak spoke as Ash hesitantly stepped closer. "Gary this is Lucas Fantôme."

The younger researcher held out a hand to Ash, "Pleasure to meet you Lucas."

Ash fought a battle of nerves in his mind, "Likewise Gary." Ash took the hand and gave a firm shake. _'I have to hold it together.'_ Ash's mind slowly calmed down with the help of his aura to control his emotions. They continued preparing food for the rest of the lab pokemon.

* * *

The four men took food out the rest of the pokemon in Oak's field. "Well, now that all the pokemon are fed how about some lunch for us?"

"Sounds good to me gramps."

Jack and Ash were about to answer, but were interrupted by their stomachs loud cries.

Oak chuckled as he led the three young men inside to a table near the kitchen of the lab. The conversation, during the meal, bounced from where the two trainers had travelled to the research Oak and Gary had been working on.

"Say, professor," Jack spoke up changing the subject, "I saw some articles in your office covered in writing. What are they about?"

Oak and Gary's mood went from glad to sad in an instant. Ash froze and just stared between Jack and the Oaks.

Oak took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed, "They are about a young man from here in Pallet who died six years ago."

Jack continued to push information out of the professor, "But, the articles have writing on them. I caught a glimpse of one that had "Might still be alive" written on it."

"Yes, you are correct," Oak looked at Gary, who just stared down at the floor, before turning back to Jack, "I have a theory that he might not have died. I haven't found any conclusive evidence, yet, but his body was never found at the scene."

Jack calmly looked at Ash, who nodded back to him slightly, "Well, is there anything we can do to help?"

Oak and Gary looked at the two in shock. The fact that two strangers from different regions wanted to help them find someone who they don't know seemed unreal. "Umm, yes! Gary go get my files!" Gary ran to Oak's office before returning with some files with Ash's name on them. "Thank you Gary." He opened the files to the newspaper article from that day six years ago. He handed the article to Jack and Ash who "read" the article quickly.

"Okay, so what can we do to help?" Ash asked with a guilty conscience for not being able to tell the professor.

"Well Lucas, we need to find contacts in each region to see if Ash or someone like him has visited the areas. I already have one person with many connections helping me search, but it wouldn't hurt to have two more." Oak looked expectantly at the two trainers.

"Well, we have met several people in our journeys; so, sure we will check with them." Jack gave the professor and Gary a reassured expression.

"Thanks guys, you are really doing us a big help!" Gary smiled at the two before noticing the time, "Oh sorry gramps, I have to go back to Sinnoh."

"That's okay Gary," Oak smiled to his grandson as he waved until he was out the door. He turned back to the two trainers still seated at the table, "I would like you two to meet my contact to see if you three have any connections in common, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine professor, right Lucas?" Jack looked at Ash, who in turn replied with a subtle nod.

"Excellent, I'll go call him. I'll call you back in when I get back."

* * *

Ash and Jack walked out the back door. As soon as they were far enough away, Ash grabbed Jack by the collar, "What was that about? Are you trying to get me found and them killed?" Ash was seething with rage. He yelled, but, to his surprise, Jack didn't even flinch.

"I wanted to see how far they have gotten in their search. You were curious about the article as well." Jack lowered Ash's hands from his collar, "They haven't found anything on you, and once we meet his contact, we will be able to see how far he or she has gotten as well." Jack calmly finished as Ash, while still bitter, nodded at his friend's statement. "Now, do you have any idea who Oak's contact could be?"

Ash racked his brain thinking back, "Maybe it is one of the professor's from the other regions?"

"Hmm, could be, but that would seem too obvious."

"Maybe, a champion from one of the regions," Ash thought back since he has met the champion of almost every region this idea seemed possible.

Jack was about to reply when Oak yelled for them from the lab, causing the two to return to the lab quickly.

"Okay, my contact said he is free and can meet you two in Viridian City at the Pokemon Center in about forty-five minutes, can you two get there in that time?"

"Absolutely professor," Jack said with a thumbs up. Ash forced a smile and mimicked Jack's action.

"Wonderful! Thank you two, so much!" The professor waved as the two trainers ran to where Ash let out their pokemon.

Upon arriving, they grabbed their bags, which held all their pokeballs, and return everyone except charizard, swellow, staraptor, Raichu, Meowth, litwick, espurr, and Jack's pidgeot. They all mounted a flying type, with espurr and litwick riding pidgeot with Jack.

Jack turned to Ash and his pokemon, "Y'all ready?"

" _ **Ready!"**_ All at once the pokemon replied, shot off the ground, and flew quickly to Viridian City.

* * *

 **Time Lapse: 40 minutes**

The two trainers, along with their pokemon that stay out of their pokeballs, ran to the Pokemon Center. They slowed down and walked into the building only to be greeted by silence. They scanned the inside for someone, but there wasn't anyone in the lobby, not even Nurse Joy.

Ash walked up to the counter with Jack and looked down the hall, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

The doors to the center opened behind them and a masculine, laid-back voice spoke up, "Well, I didn't think I would be seeing a ghost today, but you look real to me, Ash Ketchum."

* * *

 **Huh, I wonder who that man could be.**

 **Oh well, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to PM or review if you have questions or think I can edit this chapter in any way. I also would like some idea swapping, if someone wants to help, as I still haven't decided what to call the big tournament in this story. I really appreciate the people who take the time to read this story! I hope you all have a good day or evening, depending when you read this.**


	6. The Legend Lives

**Hey guys and gals, Busenburg here. I'm finally back with an update after like 2 or 3 months. I will sincerely apologize for the long time between chapters. I was finishing last semester and then I began working more. Excuses aside, I'm glad I got this written. I plan on having the next chapter up before this next semester starts, which is the day after MLK day. I truly appreciate all of y'all who have liked this story enough to follow or favorite. It is highly encouraging, and I want to try and do more writing for y'all. Well enough of my rambling, on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

 **In conversation:**

" – _**Aura Speech/Poke Speech**_

' – _Thoughts_

* * *

 **The Legend Lives**

A man stood at the door wearing a tan overcoat with a high collar, a brown fedora that covered the top half of his face in a shadow as well as a gray scarf and sunglasses to hide the rest of it, white shorts, and white shoes.

While his outfit didn't quite make sense, Jack, Raichu, and Meowth didn't hesitate in preparing for the worst possible outcome. Raichu's cheeks sparked, Meowth extended his claws, and Jack's eyes changed from gray to fiery red with his fists starting to glow a similar color. Espurr and litwick retreated behind their trainer and Ash simply stood with his back facing the stranger.

Jack was the first to speak out at the man, "Who are you and what do you want?" The man didn't reply but simply stood there seemingly unfazed by the trainer and two pokemon. "ANSWER ME!"

As Jack tried to question the man, Ash began to calm his mind and focus on who the man might be. _'It isn't Giovanni or any of his goons. The man seems too calm. He knows me even though I have changed a lot over the years.'_ Ash focused on the aura the man was giving off. _'His aura is just like his tone, calm and collected. I recognize him though, who is he?'_ Ash thought through all of the years of traveling he did until he remembered the mysterious man.

Ash turned around and faced the still cloaked figure, "You know, I would say I'm surprised you found me, but I'm really surprised it took you this long Scott." Ash smirked at the man who in turn removed his hat and scarf to reveal the man behind the Battle Frontier. Raichu, Meowth, and Jack all relaxed out of their battle stances.

"Well Ash, you certainly haven't made keeping track of you easy," Scott smiled and shook Ash's hand. He then looked down to the pokemon at Ash's feet, "You know, I always thought Pikachu would never evolve, but I guess I was wrong, and you must be the Meowth that use to work for Team Rocket."

Meowth looked at the man with a shocked expression, "How did ya know dat?"

Scott smiled at the cat, "When you are me you know just about everything that happens around here."

"So why are you here Scott? You wouldn't go out of your way to find me and not tell anyone if you didn't have something important on your mind." Ash's tone went serious which caused Scott to sigh in defeat.

"You are correct Ash, but let's sit; it could take a while to explain." Scott led the two trainers and pokemon to the lounge. After removing his coat revealing the floral shirt he is known for, Scott poured some tea for the two and food for their pokemon. "Before I begin I'll introduce myself since your friend here seems a bit in the dark. My name is Scott and I am the man who runs the Battle Frontier."

Jack's expression was that of shock. He had heard of the Battle Frontier, but never thought he would meet the creator of the elite group of trainers. He quickly snapped out of it and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm-"

"You're Jackson Young." Scott interrupted coolly. Smiling at the confusion on the face of the brown haired trainer he calmly spoke once more, "Like I told Meowth, when you are me you know just about everything that happens around here."

"Not going to lie, that's kinda scary," Jack laughed awkwardly and proceeded to drink his tea rather than find out what else Scott knows about him.

Ash laughed at his friend's expense before bringing the conversation back to the question at hand, "So, what is it you need my help with Scott?"

The larger man took a sip of his tea before he spoke, "Well Ash, there is a tournament coming up in a few days at the Indigo Plateau. Mr. Goodshow has named it the "Legend of the Master" tournament and has invited any and all trainers who think they are the best of the best." Scott took another sip as Ash and Jack sat patiently waiting for the man to continue. "The tournament will also be including all gym leaders and Elite Four from each region, as well as my frontier brains."

Ash sat there with a calm and serious attitude, "So, you want me to enter a tournament?" Scott simply nodded at the raven haired trainer. "Scott, I haven't competed in a tournament in years, I'm dead to the rest of the world except you and Jack, and besides, I have a bigger issue on my plate right now."

Scott held up his hand to Ash and continued, "Well, I thought I would at least try and pique your interest with the tournament. The other issue is that Giovanni is planting some of his top agents disguised as trainers in the tournament." Ash's anger began to rise at the name of the criminal leader. "The good news is we have a strong lead on Giovanni's whereabouts; the bad news is that we don't know who the agents entering the tournament are." Scott finished and waited for the trainer to respond.

Ash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _'Six years. Six fucking years and I have a chance to end him once and for all. I have been waiting for him to slip up and this is it.'_ He looked up to the calm man, "I'll do it! I'll enter the tournament and stop him!"

"I'll enter too! He deserves everything coming to him and who would I be if I didn't have my friend's back?" Jack spoke up with a confident smirk and exchanged a look with Ash.

"Yeah boss, let us show dem all what we are made of!" Meowth raised his arm and grinned.

" _ **That's right! We are behind you one hundred percent!"**_ Raichu spoke last also raising his arm. Espurr and litwick saw this and, while confused as to what was happening, also yelled out and raised an arm.

Scott smiled at the two trainers and their pokemon, "Excellent! Just be at the Indigo Plateau tomorrow. There will be an exhibition match a day or so before the tournament and then the tournament will begin."

* * *

As the three continued talking about Ash and Jack's findings as well as what Scott's connections have discovered, a group of three trainers were heading to Pewter City to catch a ride to the Indigo Plateau.

"May, can you walk any slower?" The question came from a trainer, about 14, with oxford blue hair and glasses. He stood about 5'6 and wore a green t-shirt with khaki pants and green and brown shoes.

"We have time Max, there is no need to rush to Pewter City," May, about 18, responded in a tone trying to control her irritation. She stood slightly shorter than her brother at 5'4 has light brown hair and stunning blue eyes and wore an orange sleeveless jacket with black trim, dark blue denim shorts, orange and white sneakers, and a green bandana with a pokeball symbol on it.

"He is just excited for the tournament May," a female voice spoke up. She wore a red skirt, black tank top with a light blue jacket, a white beanie with a blue pokeball logo, and red and white shoes. She, about a year younger than the brunette, stood about the same height as May and had blue hair with dark blue eyes. "You know how it is when a contest is coming up."

"You're right Dawn," the brunette smiled at Dawn. _'If things were different we would be going with him to the tournament as well.'_ May's expression started to grow dark as memories passed through her mind. Seeing this, Dawn put an arm around her friend.

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" May simply nodded to the question. "You know, Professor Oak contacted Rowan yesterday. He said two trainers came by the Lab and offered to help search for any sign of him." Dawn attempted to draw a smile from May.

May smiled, ever so slightly, and pulled out a half of a contest ribbon. "Maybe they can find him." She held on to the ribbon tightly against her heart.

"There's Pewter! Come on, I'm sure Brock and the others are waiting for us!" Max's exclamation brought May and Dawn out of their conversation. They stood on a small cliff that looked into the city. Max, taking the initiative, began to run into the city forcing the two girls to have to keep up with him.

* * *

The run to Brock's house was short but tiring. The two girls had hands on their knees while Max looked barely winded by the sprint. They stood outside a normal looking home, but, from what they could hear, the people inside were all but normal. Max knocked on the door and heard what sounded like a call to enter the home. He pushed the door open to a Harrison family debate.

"I think Brock's mom brought up water types again," May offered as to why the family was debating. It was common knowledge that Brock's mom once tried to turn the Pewter City Gym into a water type gym and preferred water types to the rock types that Forrest, current gym leader and one of Brock's many siblings, and Brock were known for using.

Suddenly, a flash of orange came at full speed and brought the two coordinators to the ground. "Hey girls! It's been a while!" A smiling orange haired girl got up and helped the two girls to their feet. She stood slightly taller than the other two girls. She wore light blue jean shorts, a white t-shirt with a yellow jacket, white and yellow sneakers, and her hair tied in a side ponyta-tail.

"Hey Misty, how have you been?" Dawn was the first to respond and hugged her friend.

"Pretty busy, but I get to relax a bit with this tournament." She smiled at the brunette, but looked down at her hand with a sad expression. "You have been thinking about him too?"

May looked up at Misty and nodded with a slight tear in her eye. She put the half-ribbon back in her pack, "I just keep hoping he will walk through that door and invite us all on another adventure." The brunette looked to be near a full release of emotions but was stopped by Misty and Dawn hugging her.

"May, I miss him too. This tournament is something he would have loved to enter, but it has been six years. I am hoping he comes back, but the odds of that happening after all this time are slim to none." The Cerulean gym leader let a few tears go with her last statement.

"We can't give up hope on finding him though," a masculine voice came from behind max. He stood roughly 6'3 with spiked dark brown hair and eyes that looked sealed shut. He had on dark brown cargo pants, an orange shirt with a lab coat that had the name "Dr. Harrison" over the heart, and brown shoes. "He never gave up on any of us, did he?" The two emotional girls shook their heads.

"You just get off work Brock?" Max spoke up in an attempt to change the subject at hand.

"Yes I did," he removed his lab coat and replaced it with a gray zip up jacket. "We are just waiting on Forrest and the helicopter, and then we can leave." He smiled at the group as the two girls regained control over their emotions and made his rounds in greeting his friends.

* * *

They sat there and chatted for a bit before Forrest walked down from his room. While he wasn't as tall as Brock, he was a carbon copy of Brock in every part of his appearance. "You all ready to go? The helicopter should be here any minute." The younger Harrison motioned outside to the helicopter in the distance. The group all walked outside and waited while the helicopter landed.

"It sure was nice for the League to send a helicopter for us," Dawn said as she and the others began to board the aircraft.

Brock held out a hand to help everyone on, "Well, when you have two gym leaders, a former gym leader, two top coordinators, and a rising star trainer you get special privileges." The group all took their seats and the helicopter began its flight back to the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

"So, do you two have any more questions?" Scott looked to the two trainers.

"No questions, we just want to go over the plan one more time," Ash refilled his tea and took a drink.

"The plan is to have you two weed out the Rocket agents in the tournament. I would prefer you just beat them in battles and knock them out of the tournament, but if you happen to find them outside of battle don't draw attention to yourselves."

"And what about getting Giovanni and his admins," Jack's question brought a scowl to Ash's face, as well as his pokemon's. He released some aura to calm the three and motioned for Scott to continue.

"We will work on capturing admins first. There is a chance a couple of them could be in the tournament; so, they are the easier targets. Once his admins start to fall, Giovanni will be forced out of his hiding place. Then, we just capture Giovanni and finish off the rest of the Rockets." Scott took a drink of tea before checking his PokeGear which revealed it was well into the evening, "Well guys, it has been a pleasure meeting with you, but I must be getting to the Indigo Plateau. When you arrive let me know, and I will have your fake league IDs set up and registered." He rose from the couch and put his coat, hat, and scarf back on, "One more thing guys," the two trainers looked at the disguised man, "while this may be a mission, I expect you two to show the rest of the tournament what you are made of."

The two trainers smiled and Jack spoke up with enthusiasm in his voice, "You got it Scott! No one is going to beat us!"

"That's right! We are going to beat all who challenge us!" Ash wore the signature confident smirk he was known for back in his League days. Meowth and Raichu each put a paw on Ash's shoulders, both wearing the same smirk as their trainer.

Scott smiled from beneath his scarf. _'Same old Ash, he just needed a bit of motivation. Here's to hoping everything works the way we plan.'_ The man walked out the door of the Pokemon Center leaving the two trainers and their pokemon alone in the lounge.

"Well, should we let everyone know about the tournament?" Jack looked to his friend and Ash nodded back.

"Yeah, but not until we get to the Plateau. We will have time before the first battles begin." Jack nodded at his friend's statement.

"Well, want to walk or fly there?" Jack's question caused Ash to think slightly before responding to his friend.

"Let's walk for a bit, we have time until opening ceremonies. We will fly once we hit Victory Road." The two trainers got up and walked out the front door of the Center.

* * *

Litwick and espurr curled up in Jack's arms for the walk while Meowth and Raichu walked beside the two trainers.

" _ **Ash, remember when you challenged the Indigo League?"**_ Raichu's question brought a smile to the raven trainer's face.

"Yep, sure do." The trainer looked at his faithful starter. "It could have gone a bit better, but the experience helped anyway."

"What caused you to lose in the Indigo League?" Jack looked at his friend with a puzzled expression.

"Well, let's just say that charizard use to not listen to me at all," Ash scratched the back of his head while Raichu just sighed in agreement.

"Dang, I can't imagine that now. Charizard is your strongest battler," Raichu sparked his cheeks at the brown haired trainer, "my bad, second strongest." Jack laughed nervously as Raichu had a look of victory plastered on his small face.

"Enough about da past," Meowth spoke up, "what are you two gonna to do about the tournament? Ash, it has been six years since your last league conference, and Jack you have never entered a tournament." The two trainers stopped walking with meowth's last statement.

"Ya know Ash, he has a point."

Ash sighed and nodded, "I agree. Maybe we should fly now so our pokemon have time to warm up for the tournament." Jack nodded and tossed out his pidgeot while Ash released his charizard, staraptor, and swellow. "Alright guys, to the Indigo Plateau." Ash's flying types looked at Ash confused but sensed a serious aura about him and flew off.

 **Time Lapse: 1 hour**

"Hey Ash!" Ash looked to his friend, across the night sky, who was pointing down, "you think that opening in the forest would be a good campground?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, let's land there!" The four flying types landed in the opening and let the two trainers and pokemon off. It was surrounded by thick forest that led up to a small lake and cave. "Okay you four, go around and scout the area for any other people that might be camping as well." The birds and dragon all nodded and took to the air once more.

"Well, while they are scouting let's get everyone out of their pokeballs and explain the current situation." Ash nodded and they both set down their dufflebags. "Come on out exeggutor!" Jack sent out his coconut tree pokemon, "Figure he can use psychic and help us release everyone faster."

Ash smiled at his friend, "Good idea!" Ash took two balls out of his bag, "Let's go gardevoir and espeon!" The embrace and sun pokemon appeared and spun around to greet their trainer.

" _ **Good evening Ash, how may we help you?"**_ Gardevoir smiled and curtsied while espeon gave a slight bow to which Ash returned the gestures with a bow.

"I need your help to get everyone out. We have something to tell everyone." Gardevoir and espeon nodded and began lifting and throwing pokeballs in the air.

A few moments later, with everyone released and adjusting to their new environment, the four flying types returned to the opening. Pidgeot walked up to the two trainers, _**"There is no one in the surrounding area-"**_

" _ **Anymore,"**_ Charizard chuckled slightly at his own comment before pidgeot smacked him with her wing.

" _ **As I was saying, there is no one in the forest around us. We also found a quick path to the Pokemon Center from here."**_

"Good work guys! Now, ivysaur and houndoom come here." The seed and dark pokemon approached their trainers.

"Can you two line everyone up? We have an announcement to make." The two pokemon nodded and proceeded to line the large amount of pokemon in front of the trainers. Raichu, Meowth, espurr, and litwick also took their places in the crowd of pokemon.

Ash began addressing the group, "A lot of you may be wondering where we are and what we are doing here." The pokemon all nodded and waited for the trainer to continue, "Well, believe it or not, we are here, at the Indigo Plateau, to compete in a large tournament for the best trainers in the world." All the pokemon chattered amongst themselves slightly before Jack took his turn to speak.

"We have been asked by Scott of the Battle Frontier to help with a problem that has risen from the birth of this tournament." All the pokemon quieted down, "Giovanni has planted Team Rocket agents in the tournament and is possibly hiding out near the tournament." Everyone growled or snarled at the name of the syndicate leader.

Ash raised his hand to all the pokemon and calmed them a bit with aura. "Since we are basically unknown trainers, we have the element of surprise. While this is a mission, we are legitimately competing in this tournament." Cheers came from the group, clearly happy to be competing again. "Also, Scott informed us of one detail that won't be revealed until opening ceremony tomorrow," paused and smiled at the group gaining full attention, "The winner will be given the chance to challenge a Champion from any competing region and claim their spot as Champion!"

Upon the revelation, the group cheered that they get to battle again, and at the fact that Ash showed a bit of his old self. Jack waited for the group to calm slightly before speaking once more, "Alright everyone, that is all. You are free to do as you please in this area." All the pokemon went about their business. "Trevenant, dusknoir, and haunter come here please." The three ghosts went to their trainer, "I need you three to hide out in the forest and keep anyone from finding this area." They all nodded and went into the thick trees.

"You think that was necessary?" Ash looked at his friend who shrugged in return.

"Better to be safe than sorry, and besides, those three like enclosed area over open ones." Ash nodded and motioned one of his pokemon over.

"Gourgeist, would you like to go with those three?" The pumpkin pokemon smiled, nodded, and floated after the trio of ghosts. "So, now we just wait until tomorrow, and then, we begin the tournament." Ash smiled again without thinking. Jack noticed his friend's aura began to glow brighter but decided not to say anything that might spoil Ash's mood.

"Well, let's finish setting up camp and then we will meet Scott tomorrow!" The two trainers finished putting up tents and crashed almost immediately after an eventful day.

 **Well, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! If you spot any errors or have any questions, send me a PM or just drop a review! Again, I plan on the next chapter coming out before or on MLK day. Battles for the tournament will begin next chapter as well as a couple of introductions! Well, that's all for now, I hope y'all have a fantastic rest of the day and Happy Late New Year!**


	7. The Past Becomes Present

**Hey guys and gals, Busenburg here again! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Between school and my second job starting back up, it has been hectic to say the least. I am back in the swing of things now; so, I managed to finish this chapter! This is my longest chapter to date so I will apologize for that, but now, I'll shut up and y'all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also thanks to xXAkihisaYoshiiXx for the use of his OC in this chapter! If you have an OC you want me to use in the tournament, just PM me and I'll use it!**

 **In conversation:**

' – _Thoughts_

" – _**Aura/Pokespeech understood through Aura**_

 _ **I don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

 **The Past Becomes Present**

 _Buzz buzz._ Jack lifted his head from his pillow. He was aware it was probably morning by the amount of light entering his tent. He looked to the ground next to him and saw that espurr and litwick were still sleeping and, judging from the lack of noise outside, so were Ash and all of his pokemon. _Buzz buzz._ Jack quickly pulled his duffle bag over and grabbed his PokeNav. The device said "unknown caller," but he just answered anyway.

"Good morning Jack," a man with a floral shirt appeared on the screen with a bright smile.

Jack yawned slightly and looked at the man, "Scott, not to be rude, but how did you get my number?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" The man chuckled slightly.

"Never mind," the trainer sighed, "so, what can I do for you Scott?"

"Well, I am currently on my way to the Pokemon Center at the Indigo Plateau. I assume you two made it already?"

"You would assume correctly," the brown haired trainer yawn once more and sat up to stretch out.

"Good! I have both of your trainer IDs. Could you two be here in about thirty minutes?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to wake up Ash and we can be there in that time."

"Excellent! See you two then!"

With that goodbye, the screen turned off and Jack placed it back in his bag. "Well, better start waking Ash up." The trainer crawled out of his tent and walked to the entrance of his friend's tent. "He really needs to learn to close his tent," Jack smirked as he began forming a red sphere of energy with his hand.

" _ **Jack, is that really necessary?"**_ Jack looked to his psychic type that walked up behind him.

"Of course it is alakazam," Jack smirked and continued making a sphere. "Want to help?"

Alakazam sighed and nodded to his trainer, _**"What would you like me to do?"**_

"Just use psychic to toss him into the lake when he charges me." The psi pokemon nodded with a slight smirk. "Okay, here we go!" Jack launched his aura sphere into the tent and waited for the resulting attack.

"AHH!" Ash shot up and saw Jack through the sunlight entering his tent, "Oh, you are dead Jack!"

"Bring it on!"

Ash's fist began to pulsate light blue energy as he darted out of the tent. Just mere inches from getting Jack, he was stopped and held in place. "What gives?!" Ash looked around until he saw alakazam. "Well, I fell for that one." He sighed in defeat and turned his head to his friend, "So, what now?"

"Well, Scott called a little bit ago and informed me that he is heading to the Pokemon Center and has our IDs for the tournament ready. I was just going to wake you up, but this seemed like a better idea." With a smirk, he nodded to alakazam who launched Ash into the lake.

Ash resurfaced and glared at the duo, "I will get you two back for this!" Almost on cue Ash's milotic came up from the water and launched a water gun at the two.

Alakazam dodged the attack, but Jack wasn't so lucky. "You have got to be kidding!"

" _ **You attacked Ash; so, I attacked you back,"**_ the elegant water snake smiled confidently whilst receiving a petting from Ash as a reward.

Ash climbed out of the lake and walked to his tent, "Hurry up Jack, you said we have to meet Scott real soon!" Ash smirked and disappeared into his tent.

"Yeah, yeah," the defeated trainer lazily walked to his tent. He changed into to his normal baseball jersey, tan cargos, and black and white checkerboard half balaclava, but lost the gray baseball cap in favor of a black beanie with the Pokemon League insignia on it.

Ash walked out with his same jeans, black shirt, and black long coat with the hood covering most of his head. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jack grabbed a black half balaclava and tossed to Ash.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Well, the hood may protect you from being spotted afar, but that will help if someone that might recognize you gets too close." Ash put the balaclava around his neck and put his hood back up once more. "Good, now with that, the hood, and the fact you hair covers one eye no one will recognize you!"

"Thanks!" Ash turned to his tent, "You two ready?" Raichu and Meowth walked out of the mouth of the tent.

" _ **All ready!"**_ The mouse smiled while the cat looked to be sleepwalking.

"I could do with a few more minutes of sleep boss."

"Nah, you are fine. You just need some energy in your system!" The cat sighed and continued walking to the two trainers with half-opened eyes.

Espurr and litwick ran to their trainer and got on top of each of his shoulders. "Well, looks like these two are ready!" Jack pet his two young pokemon and began the walk to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Man, this forest sure is thick." Ash pushed a branch out of the way as Meowth used his claws on the vines and brush. "Jack, you sure we aren't getting lost?"

Jack looked around and saw a shadow behind a tree, "Of course I'm sure, haunter is guiding our way." He pointed to the shadow peeking around the tree.

"Should we trust your haunter? I mean he has pulled pranks on us in the past." Ash, Raichu, and Meowth grew weary looks thinking back on some past pranks.

"I promise! I made a deal to use him in the first round, so long as he doesn't pull anything on us during the tournament." Jack smiled, but his words didn't seem to convince them. "Tell them haunter!"

The ghost type floated to the group, _**"He is telling the truth guys. So long as he keeps his end of the deal, none of you will face any pranks."**_ He then grew a mischievous grin, _**"However, he didn't say anything about messing with other people."**_

Jack sighed, "Just don't hurt anyone, please." The ghost nodded with the same grin and turned to guide them the rest of the way through the forest.

Soon, the group saw the edge of the forest and sped up the pace to see the town. The path through the forest had them walk out a block down from the Pokemon Center. Crowds of people had already started to show up for the tournament as shown by the line at the Center.

"Dang, I don't want to wait in that line," Jack sighed and turned to his best friend. "How long until that line dies down?"

"Well considering tonight is opening ceremonies; I don't think it'll die down 'til the ceremony." Jack sighed a bit louder. "Sorry Jack," Ash smacked his friend on the back.

"Hey, haunter!"

The ghost appeared in front of Jack, _**"You called oh fearless leader?"**_ The sarcasm in the ghost's tone drew a chuckle out of Ash, Raichu, and Meowth.

Jack glared at his pokemon before continuing, "Can you go back to the campsite and tell everyone to start training? It seems we are going to be stuck here for a bit."

" _ **Sure thing!"**_ Haunter disappeared into the forest and the group faced the sidewalk heading to the Pokemon Center.

"Well, time to find Scott," Jack pulled his balaclava to the bridge of his nose while Ash did the same with his and pulled his hood to help cover the rest of his head.

" _ **Man Ash, you look scary,"**_ the mouse looked at his best friend, who he wouldn't recognize as his trainer.

"I'm with Raichu on that boss. I would hate to run into a dark alley with you," the cat added a thumbs up in approval of the disguise.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take that as a good thing, I guess." They began walking a bit before Ash realized something, "Hey Jack, how many people do you know that have an electric mouse native to the Kanto region that stays out of its pokeball?"

Jack scratched his short goatee, "That is really specific, but only you. Why?" He realized what Ash meant by his question. "Oh crap, you don't think Raichu would tip anyone off would you?"

"Well, I don't know. I have met a handful of trainers who had a Pikachu walking around with them." He turned to his starter, "What do you think buddy? It has been six years."

" _ **I don't think anyone would assume anything,"**_ the mouse closed its eyes. _**"I mean, it has been six years. I'm sure more than just you and others you have met carry around a Pikachu."**_

"He has a point Ash. Think of it this way, you were in four Pokemon League sanctioned tournaments; I bet several people caught a Pikachu and let it stay out of its ball to mirror you." The brown haired trainer put an affirming hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You are right Jack." As they continued to walk Ash turned to the scratch cat, "Meowth, I'm sorry, but I need you to act like you did when we visited Professor Oak."

The cat sighed and got on all fours, "I understand boss. Can't have da wrong people find us." Ash smiled and pet Meowth behind the ear.

* * *

Before long, they entered the Pokemon Center and began the search for the man in the floral shirt. They spotted him alone at a table in the corner of the Center.

"What's up guys?" Scott spoke in his calm tone while motioning for them to sit down. The two trainers walked over to his table noticing that he had plates of food ready for them. "I assumed you six would be hungry so I made a buffet of sorts."

"Thanks a ton Scott!" Jack put espurr and litwick on the table and began eating while Raichu, Meowth, and Ash all began destroying the plates in front of them.

"Some things just never change." Scott and Jack laughed while the three bottomless pits finished their third, and final, plates of food.

"Man, that was the best breakfast I've had in a long time!" Ash finished off his drink and set it down. "So, you got the IDs ready?"

Scott nodded and gave the two trainers two new PokeDex. The design was that of a handheld game console with the exterior colored redish-orange, and a Pokeball scanner built in the left side of the device. "This PokeDex was released in the past month; so, not many people own this particular model." The two trainers turned on their devices to a main screen with personal information. "I have already taken care of basic info for you two like: name, where you are from, and age. You two can finish filling that out later. I also already registered you two for the tournament." Scott smiled as the trainers and their pokemon looked through their respective Dex.

Jack found the information screen, "Jackson Young, nineteen, from Cianwood City, Johto. I'm glad I don't know how you figured out where I was from Scott." Scott just smiled and nodded and looked at Ash.

"Lucas Fantôme, twenty, from Laverre City, Kalos. I remember I told Oak a name and that I was from the Kalos region, but I don't recall telling him a city."

"Oh, yeah I just picked a random city." Scott just grinned at his "genius" while Ash and Jack just kinda smiled politely. "Also I have a bit more information on the tournament. Firstly, you only register your pokemon for battles on the day of and you only register what pokemon you are using. Secondly, the first round will be double battles to help thin the tournament from the large number currently. Lastly," Scott paused and motioned Jack and Ash to lean in a little closer, "the exhibition match will be a double battle featuring one of you two and a Rocket agent we found."

Jack asked the obvious question, "Which one of us is in the battle?"

Scott lowered his voice a bit more, "Probably Ash, but I need you to be on standby if it, for some reason, goes south. It is supposed to be random, but I'm rigging two spots for Ash and the agent we found." Scott returned to normal talking volume, "That is all the information I'm allowed to give at this time. Goodshow wants the rest of the tournament to be secretive."

Ash nodded, "Understood Scott; so, what is there to do around here?"

"Well, they added four new stadiums for this tournament for a total of eight. Each stadium houses a different element; so, you could check that out for strategy." Scott scratched his chin for a second, "Other than that, you could check out the shops around here, but I'm sure neither one of you are big shoppers." He chuckled at his own statement before noticing someone approaching the table. "Hey Anabel!"

A woman, about nineteen, with lilac hair walked up to the table of men and pokemon. "Hey Scott, what are you up to?" The woman smiled at the two trainers.

"Gentlemen, this is the Salon Maiden Anabel of my Battle Frontier; Anabel this is Jackson Young and Lucas Fantôme. These two are competing in the tournament." Anabel shook each trainer's hand but held on to Ash's a little longer.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but have we met before?" She eyed Ash, who still had his face majority covered.

On the inside, Ash was panicking, _'Oh crap! What do I say? Chill Ash! You got to stay calm, just be cool.'_ "No ma'am, I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you before now. I would definitely remember you." Ash's voice stayed calm and cool as he tried his best to calm down.

Anabel blushed slightly, "Well thank you Mr. Fantôme."

"You can call me Lucas," Ash too was heating up a bit, but you couldn't tell through his covered face.

They stayed there with their hands together until Scott coughed loud enough to bring them to reality. "Did you need something Anabel?"

The Salon Maiden let go of Ash's hand, "Oh yeah! We have the meeting with Goodshow for the ceremony tonight. I was told to make sure you weren't late."

"When have I ever been late?" Scott's sarcasm was lost when Anabel starting naming off every time he was late to something. "Okay, okay! I won't be late this time." He got up and shook the two trainer's hands, "Well guys, I will see you two tonight! Have fun sightseeing!"

With that, the two Frontier members walked out the door of the Center. As soon as they left, Jack smacked Ash on the shoulder, "OW! What was that for?"

"Where did that come from?" Ash looked at Jack with a strange look till Jack pointed to the door.

"You mean Anabel? I met her a long time ago." Ash phrased it as if it was nothing.

"No, Ash met her a long time ago, not Lucas. You just openly flirted with her!" Ash avoided eye contact with Jack. "See? I'm right!"

"I was panicking, okay? I just tried to sound as collected as possible and not give myself away." Ash pulled down his mask and took a bite of a muffin. "It's not like she thought anything of it."

" _ **Actually Ash, her face turned a bit red when you said that,"**_ Raichu got on the table in front of his trainer with a grin plastered on his face.

"Ya boss, I didn't know you were so suave wit da ladies," Meowth and Raichu went back and forth with Ash until Jack came to his defense.

"Okay you two, I think Ash here has had enough. We shouldn't talk about his future wife like that," Jack ducked out of the way to dodge a quick jab. He laughed a bit, "Sorry Ash."

Ash sighed and pulled his mask back up, "It's fine, let's go check on the rest of our pokemon."

Ash got up, followed by the others, and walked to the path leading back to camp. Haunter appeared and led the group through the forest.

* * *

 **Time Lapse: 4 hours**

* * *

Jack and Ash jumped backwards to avoid an iron tail and hammer arm. "Okay, I think that is enough for today." All the pokemon stopped attacking and went to relax in their own spots. "Jack, how much time until the ceremony?"

Jack sat against a tree and pulled out his PokeNav, "a couple of hours or so." He put the device back, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could go check out the stadiums like Scott mentioned. Considering I haven't battled competitively in a long while and you haven't ever, it might not be a bad idea."

"Yeah, that sounds go to me!"

Both trainers washed up and changed to go back into town. Jack came out and called one of his pokemon back in their pokeball. "Hey Ash, who are you taking for the exhibition?"

Ash walked out of his tent, "To be honest, I don't know." He looked out to the pokemon relaxing in the area until he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down to see his espeon looking up at him.

" _ **I would like to battle first, please."**_ The sun pokemon gave Ash a look he couldn't say no to.

"Thank you espeon," Ash smiled at the psychic type and called her into her pokeball. "Are you good to go Jack?"

Jack walked over with espurr and litwick on his shoulders, "Ready when you three are!"

* * *

The group began the trek back into town and past the pokemon center. They stopped at each stadium to learn the field layout and develop strategies. After a while of walking, they stopped at a small café for dinner.

"Lucas you ready?" Jack was careful not to say Ash out in public when other people were around.

"Yep, espeon is going to smoke the exhibition match!" Ash managed to get a sentence out in between bites of food.

"Do you three ever taste the food?" The trainer and two pokemon looked at each other, shrugged, and continued eating. Jack sweat dropped at his friend's behavior but chose to ignore the stares from the other people.

The three finally finished eating and were all set to go to the ceremony in stadium one. They followed the crowd of trainers heading to the stadium entrance, "Hey boss, what are da odds dat someone you know is in dis battle?"

"Good question Meowth," Ash thought for a moment, "Well, there are tons of people in this tournament, but Scott already rigged me and the Rocket agent to be in the match; so, it is entirely possible that Scott would do that to me on purpose." Ash sighed and enjoyed the nostalgia of the moment entering the stadium that housed the Indigo Plateau conference ten years ago.

* * *

Once they walked onto the battlefield, the group walked over to a more secluded corner. They waited a bit longer before Mr. Goodshow appeared on a platform and began speaking.

"Welcome trainers and spectators of all ages to the **Legend of the Master** tournament!" The crowd applauded and yelled out before growing quiet once more. "Amongst you all, there is a trainer worth of the title of master, but who that may be is up to you! Of course you all aren't the only ones who are challenging for the title!" Goodshow began introducing each region's gym leaders, elite four, and champion. After he finished, he began revealing the layout for the first round. "The first round will be two on two tag team battles. You will be randomly placed in a stadium and given a time, but you won't know who your opponents or partner will be. Every other round will be decided by the end of each previous round. Gym leaders automatically get a bye into the second round, elite four into the third round, and champions will get a bye into the top sixty-four."

As Goodshow continued on, Ash sighed loud enough for his group to hear. _**"That means you don't have to face Misty in the first round for sure."**_ His starter tried to sound optimistic but to no avail.

"That still means the rest could pop up," Ash felt a hand rest on his back.

"The odds of that happening are way too slim Ash. Besides, even if they are in a match with you, no one knows Lucas." Jack smiled in hopes to lift his comrade's spirit.

"You are right Jack," Ash smiled and turned his attention back to the stage where Goodshow was gesturing to a screen behind him.

"To start the tournament with a bang, we will have a two on two tag team exhibition match! The four frames on the screen will choose four contestants… NOW!" On command, the screen began flipping through pictures until each slot stopped. "The exhibition match is as follows: Damian Schlecht and Icarus versus Macy Golden and Lucas Fantôme! Everyone please clear the field and make your way to the stands!"

Ash wasn't shocked that somehow someone he use to know was in the match, it was the fact that two people he had met previously were in the match. "Wow…" All Ash could come up with was one word to describe his luck.

" _ **What are the odds that the loser that abandoned charizard and the girl that you beat in the Silver Conference would be in this match?"**_ Raichu tried to get more of a response out of him, but Ash just repeated the same word.

"Oh, that's the chick you told me about that had a crush on you-" Jack's mouth was covered by Ash's hand to prevent anyone from overhearing something they shouldn't.

"Raichu and Meowth go with Jack and sit as close up as you can in the stands." The two pokemon saluted and lead Jack through the crowd. The field cleared leaving the four trainers and a referee.

* * *

Goodshow's voice boomed throughout the stadium over the PA system, "Welcome to the exhibition kick-off! Let's introduce our lucky trainers properly Lance!"

Lance's voice joined in and began the introductions, "Alright, first for the red team is Damian Schlecht, a native of the Kanto region and strong battler placing top eight in last year's Sliver Conference!" The cocky trainer with blue hair put on a smug look that lit a fire in Ash's eyes. "He is joined by Icarus, hailing from Santalune city in Kalos; he boasts a first place in the Kalos Pokemon League conference, and the nickname _Dark Type Phenom!_ " The dark blue and black highlight haired trainer raised a hand to the applauding crowd. It wasn't hard to tell dark types were a specialty given his apparel, from his baseball jersey to his shoes, were majority black. The item Ash took notice of was his keystone on his bracelet.

Goodshow's voice boomed out again, "On the blue team we have the talented Macy Golden, from Mahogany Town in Johto. A winner of the Indigo Plateau conference four years ago, she swept the first three rounds with only her fire types." The girl stepped forward with a huge grin on her face. Her yellow sweater and tan pants gave her a modest look with her hair in a ponyta-tail. Ash found himself staring until Goodshow's voice brought him back, "Her partner is Lucas Fantôme, coming from Laverre City in Kalos. He is mysterious as he looks; an unknown threat to say the least." Ash just stood there staring down Damian who was fixing his hair.

"Hey Lucas, let's win this!" Macy gave Ash a smile that, for some reason, brought a smile to his face, but was covered by his mask. He nodded at her and pulled out a pokeball.

"Each trainer will only be allowed one pokemon. Are you all ready?" All trainers nodded and threw their pokeballs.

"Get them aggron!"

"Let your darkness fly mightyena!"

"Come on out ninetales!"

Ash simply just tossed his revealing his espeon.

"Begin!"

"Aggron charge at that ninetales and use stone edge!"

"Mightyena attack espeon with crunch!"

The two pokemon charged at their opponents. Ash heard Macy call out a flamethrower attack, _**"Espeon use double team to dodge and boost the flamethrower with psychic."**_

Espeon nodded and split into six copies confusing the mightyena. Its eyes then took on a blue glow and surrounded the flames to speed them up. Aggron didn't have time to dodge so it used stone edge to block a majority of the flames.

* * *

 **In the stands**

"Nice one Lucas!" Jack pumped a fist into the air alongside Raichu and Meowth. A lilac haired girl took a seat next to him.

"Hey Jack, mind if I join you?" He shook his head and turned back to the field.

"I would have thought you would be in a suite or something."

"I was, but I like watching battles up close," she focused on Lucas. "I'm impressed with your friend; his pokemon knew what to do without him saying a word."

Jack chose his words carefully to answer, "Years of training will do that!" He saw Anabel fidgeting a bit, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

She shifted a bit before, "Do you know anyone by the name of Ash Ketchum?"

"You mean the kid who went missing over half a decade ago? That's all I know about him; he is missing. At least he is according to the Pokemon Professor in Pallet Town."

"Oh okay," she looked down with a sad expression.

He felt bad for not being able to tell her the truth, but the crowd erupting drew him out of his thoughts.

* * *

"What a well timed iron tail by Lucas' espeon!" The opposing mightyena struggled back to its feet while espeon just stood there seemingly untouched.

"Ninetales, dodge!" The fox pokemon jumped back to her trainer before aggron could land an aqua tail. "Hey Lucas, wanna help me out?"

Ash simply nodded, **"Espeon wait for mightyena to get close and hit it with signal beam."**

Icarus gritted his teeth knowing mightyena had one more attack in him, "Mightyena charge full speed and use assurance!" The bite pokemon ran forward with a dark aura glowing around it. It was inches from espeon before she unleashed a multi-colored beam from the gem on its head. The dark type rolled back to its side with swirls in its eyes.

"Mightyena is unable to battle!"

Ninetales yelled out in pain from a stone edge attack. The fox slowly pushed itself up. "What a pathetic pokemon, you really think that thing can beat aggron?" The cocky trainer across the field laughed at Macy and her pokemon.

"Are you okay ninetales?" The pokemon nodded back with fire in its eyes. "Okay let's show this loser who is better!"

Damian eye twitched, "Loser?! Oh you are done for now, aggron use bulldoze!" The massive steel type stomped a foot down and launched a shockwave through the ground.

Ninetales had nowhere to go and closed its eyes and braced for the impact that never came. It looked out and saw it was floating with a blue outline around it; Espeon took the hit but still managed to keep the fox safe from harm. The fox was set on the ground and nodded its thanks to the psychic type.

"Hey Macy, I need you to use fire blast! We are ending this now!" For the first time in the match Ash opened his mouth.

Macy stood there, a little shocked that her partner spoke, but nodded, "Ninetales, fire blast full power!" The fox launched the attack with an amount of heat that caused most of the people in the stadium to have to turn their heads.

"Espeon, psychic!" The sun pokemon took control of the fire and sped it up so aggron couldn't dodge. The steel type put its arms in front of it as the attack hit and a dust cloud covered the opposing side of the field. Minutes past until aggron was seen lying on the ground.

"Aggron is unable to battle, the winners of the match are Lucas Fantôme and Macy Golden!"

* * *

 **Well, that is the end of the chapter! What did you guys think? I know the battling might have been lackluster, but I will focus more on battling in future chapters so they won't all be that short! As always, just PM or review if you think something could be edited in this chapter, and I will talk to y'all in the next one!**


	8. The Imperfect Hero

**What's up guys and gals? Busenburg here back with another chapter for y'all! Thankfully I was on spring break so I could complete this amongst other things! I had to rewrite this a few times to get it where I wanted it to be, and I am content with this chapter! I'll keep it short and talk to y'all after the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **In conversation:**

" – _**Aura speech/Pokemon understood through Aura**_

' _\- Thoughts_

* * *

 **The Imperfect Hero**

 **In the stands**

"Aggron is unable to battle; the winners of the match are Lucas Fantôme and Macy Golden!"

"Wow! That espeon is incredible!" Max was practically bouncing in his seat from the exciting battle.

"I'm impressed with the training it must have taken to control strong moves," Brock had his hand on his chin.

"It is so cute as well!" May and Dawn had stars in their eyes and hands clasp together.

"That trainer really knows what he is doing. Espeon only took damage from that bulldoze attack, but it still looked like it could have gone a lot longer." Misty watched the trainer walk up to the sun pokemon. _'Why the rush to end the match?'_

* * *

 **On the Field**

" _ **You felt it too?"**_ Ash nodded as he walked up to his pokemon.

" _ **The power that pokemon exerted wasn't ordinary. It almost felt like aggron had been modified."**_ Ash looked at Damian who still had a dumbfounded look on his face. _**"Good news is we found the agent."**_

Macy was tending to her ninetales when something inside Damian snapped, "THIS ISN'T OVER!" He threw out two more pokemon, a machamp and barbaracle. "USE FOCUS BLAST AND SCALD!"

The two pokemon launched their attacks at high speed leaving Macy the only option of trying to protect ninetales. An explosion ensued, but they were unaffected. Ash wrapped his arms around Macy and ninetales while espeon used protect. She looked into Ash's only visible eye to see it glowing a breathtaking light blue. "Are you okay Macy?" She nodded, but attempted to hide her face due to the blush forming from their close proximity. Ash got up and faced Damian, "That is really pathetic of you to attack a defenseless person and her pokemon."

Damian cracked a disturbing grin, "You think I care if anyone gets hurt? I'm just here to take as many pokemon as possible; if someone is caught in the crossfire, that's too bad." He pointed his finger at Ash, "Finish him!" Machamp began charging with fists crackling with electricity, and barbaracle was preparing a stone edge, but was blindsided by a multicolored beam. "What was that?!"

A hydreigon roared out from his side of the field, "You didn't think you could win with a field of three other trainers and a stadium full, did you?" Icarus stared at the rock-water type, "Hydreigon use dragon pulse again!" The brutal pokemon launched the multicolored, dragon-shaped beam at barbaracle and knocked him against the wall.

"Why you – Machamp use ice punch!" Nothing happened. "Machamp!" A crash was heard near him. He looked down to see his fighting type unconscious. "What happened?!"

"You were distracted and machamp fell to my espeon," Ash began to walk toward the despicable trainer. "It's over Damian, just surrender." The blue haired trainer turned to run but ran into an orange dragon.

"That's far enough Damian," Lance hopped off the dragon and quickly handcuffed the young man. He motioned to the side entrance and two military like individuals came out and walked the trainer out of the stadium. Lance turned his focus back to the field, "Thank you for stopping him. There is no telling how out of hand that could have gotten if you two didn't act." Ash and Icarus nodded to the Kanto Champion as he got back on dragonite and flew off.

"Hey Lucas!" Ash turned to Icarus, "I hope I see you again in the tournament. If we get to battle again, I will beat you!" The trainer grinned to which Ash nodded. He return his pokemon and left through his tunnel while the crowd cheered for him.

' _I hope we get to battle again too.'_ Ash smiled and began walking back through his tunnel. He reached the locker room only to be stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. On instinct, he grabbed the hand and pulled the person forward into a hold. Immediately, he let go once he noticed the brown ponyta-tail and yellow sweater. "I'm sorry Macy, are you alright?"

The young woman smiled, "I'm fine, I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you." She began to play with a strand of her hair, "Hey Lucas, would you like to go for ice cream? So I can thank you for saving me." Her face began heating up, but Ash didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, that sounds good to me!" He heard a noise coming from down the hall. A few seconds past before Meowth and Raichu walked up to him with espurr and litwick following closely behind. "Hey guys," he then noticed that Jack was missing, "Where is Jack?"

" _ **Jack said he had to take a phone call and that it might be a while,"**_ Raichu responded to his trainer. Ash simply nodded and turned to Macy.

"You mind if these four tag along?"

"I don't mind at all," Macy looked suspiciously at the electric mouse in front of her before the group began to walk back to the entrance. "Wait for me!"

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

"Looks like Lucas doesn't need our help," Jack placed his pokeball back on his belt and the cat and mouse next to him relaxed back into their seats. _Buzz buzz._ Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his device, "Crap, hey guys," the two pokemon next to him turned to face him, "Can you two take espurr and litwick with you to Lucas? I have to take a call and I might be a while."

Meowth and Raichu simply nodded at him and led the two smaller pokemon to the locker room.

"I'll see you later Anabel!" And with that, Jack ran to the exit. Anabel simply waved as he disappeared through the exit.

* * *

Jack walked deeper into town. _Buzz buzz._ He pulled out his PokeNav once more and plugged in a pair of headphones before answering the call, "This is Mortem." His voice went low and cold.

"Life is simply a waiting place," the voice answered with a coded message.

Jack returned to his normal voice, "Hey Griff, what's up?"

"Just checking in, it has been a while," the man named Griff could be heard typing on a keyboard.

"Any new contract offers?" Jack sat on a nearby bench and watched the people walking on the streets.

"One, but it is a waste of your time. You know you are the only one that still takes mercenary contracts after what happened; besides, aren't you on your own mission right now?"

"You have been listening in on conversations again, haven't you?" He chuckled as his co-worker went silent. "That's what I thought."

"Well, I thought I could help you out." He hit one final key before a list appeared on Jack's device. "That is the list of all the Rocket agents entered in the tournament."

"Dang Griff, how did you find all that out so fast?" Jack scrolled through the list.

"They aren't too bright. They all used their actual first names except for a few of them."

Jack saw Damian's name on the list and another below it that caught his attention, "Well thanks Griff, this'll definitely help out!" He exited out of the list, "You know you are free to come to the tournament."

Griff sighed, "I'm good; you know I'm not comfortable around people."

"I know, I just thought I would offer." Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, "Has anyone visited in a while?"

"If you are referring to Austin's grave, then yes. I think Christian went a few days ago." Jack opened his eyes and smiled sadly. "You know, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I know it was his dumb idea. I just never thought I would have to bury my best friend."

"No one knew that contract was going to go that bad." Griff tried his best to help, but emotional situations aren't his strong suit.

"It's okay Griff; I have made peace with what happened." Jack and Griff continued to chat for a little while longer before ending the call and heading to meet Ash. "Hm, I wonder where they went," he closed his eyes and used his aura to pinpoint Ash's aura. He got up and walked to an ice cream shop that had a vanillite on the sign. He saw Ash and the four pokemon sitting near the back of the shop with the girl from Ash's exhibition match.

Ash sensed Jack come in and turned around, "Hey Jack!"

"Hey Lucas," he noticed the trainer had pulled his mask down. He turned his focus to the brunette eating what appeared to be chocolate ice cream, "You must be Macy; I was very impressed with your ninetales' performance this evening."

The girl extended her hand to which the still masked trainer shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you Mister…"

"Jackson Young, but you can call me Jack. I see you have already met my espurr and litwick." He motioned to the smaller pokemon who were working on a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

Ash finished his bowl of cake batter and mint ice cream, "Did your phone call go well?"

"Yeah, just a source I was checking up on," he exchanged a look with Ash letting the trainer know he had new information.

Ash nodded back and pulled up a chair for Jack, "So Macy, what leagues have you competed in?"

The girl talked about her experience in the Indigo, Ever Grande, and Silver conferences. She admitted she has taken on the Silver Conference three times stating that someone long ago had made an imprint on her and she hoped to see him again. Ash winced as she knew who she was talking about while Jack nudged his side with a stupid grin on his face. Raichu and Meowth followed Jack's actions teasing their trainer while Macy seemed to not notice.

"Where have you two traveled to?" Macy turned the question trying to learn more about the mysterious trainers.

"Well, between the two of us we have traveled the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions." Ash began to pet his two pokemon trying to distract himself.

"Have you considered entering a league?"

Jack spoke up so Ash wouldn't feel any worse about lying, "Leagues aren't really our style. We simply like the adventure and working with locals to solve any problems in the area."

Macy seemed to accept this answer and turned her focus back to Ash, "Hey Lucas, who was your starter?"

Ash mentally flinched but quickly came up with an answer, "Meowth was my starter as a gift from my dad." He could see Macy searching him to see if the answer was the truth. He kept calm and confident, and she eventually took the answer. He soon felt someone in distress near the town.

Jack looked at him at the same time and nodded, "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have someone I need to meet. Macy, it was a pleasure to meet you. I will probably see you again!" Ash gave Jack a glare as he walked out of the shop leaving the two trainers and pokemon to continue to converse.

* * *

 **After the Exhibition Match**

The group of Dawn, Max, Brock, May, and Misty walked out of the stadium. "That was a great match! That trainer didn't even break a sweat!" Max was still going on about the mysterious trainer and his espeon. "He even saved that girl too!"

"We were all there Max," May, who was clearly becoming a little annoyed, tried to sound as nice as possible.

"I can't wait to battle him! He will definitely push me and my pokemon to our limits!" Max was getting more and more excited with every word, "I'm going to go train; I'll meet you guys later!"

May was about to stop him when Brock placed a hand on her shoulder, "He won't listen to you, you know as well as I do that once he gets going he won't stop."

May nodded, "You are right." She turned to the now smaller group, "What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to go to the pokemon center to help out. That was part of the reason I was asked to come," Brock began walking toward the center leaving the girls.

"I'm going to walk around town, it has been a while since I have been here," Misty began to turn around.

"I'll go with you," May walked beside the gym leader, "We can get some shopping done as well!"

"You two go ahead, I'm going to see if there is a lake or somewhere peaceful nearby," the two nodded at the blunette and went on their way.

* * *

After a bit of walking, Nurse Joy informed Dawn of a small body of water deep in the forest. As she was walking, she noticed three rough looking men were following her. She sped up a bit hoping to lose them, but they sped up as well. She made it to the edge of the forest leading to the area Nurse Joy mentioned, but it was thick and hard to see inside. She saw the men behind her and tried to run but tripped on a vine. She started pushing herself up only to see a haunter floating toward her with a mischievous smirk.

Haunter stopped suddenly and raised a finger to his mouth telling Dawn to stay silent. He motioned her behind a tree and faded out of existence.

A few moments later, the three men came to the edge of the forest where Dawn had just been, "I told you we should have charged her while we had the chance." One of the men with a purple Mohawk, black leather jacket, and jeans spoke up pushing a few branches out of the way.

"Shut up already, you know as well as I do that we can't abduct someone in a highly populated area even at night," the man who appeared to be the leader spoke next. He had black spiked hair with a black goatee, a brown leather jacket, dark jeans, and a gyarados tattoo wrapping around his wrist and hand going further up his arm.

Dawn covered her mouth and whispered to herself, "What do they want with me?"

The third man walked forward wearing a similar leather jacket as the first with ripped jeans and a shaved head, "You two know what people will pay for a top coordinator; we need to find her and get her."

Dawn was about to get up and run, but saw the same haunter from earlier. It appeared to be telling her to not worry; so, she sat still and watched the pokemon disappear once more. A few moments later, a shadow ball attack shot from inside the forest hitting the ground in front of the men. "Where did that come from?!"

As if to answer his question, a trevenant walked in front of the tree that was hiding Dawn. It quickly launched another shadow ball forcing the three to duck. "Maybe we trespassed on its territory?" The man with the Mohawk pushed himself up.

"I don't care, we need that coordinator!" The leader grabbed a pokeball and threw it. The other two followed suit. A fearow, golbat, and pinsir stared down the elder tree pokemon. As they were about to attack, another shadow ball flew out from their right side and hit the pinsir sending it into a tree.

Dawn peeked out and saw the haunter from before, but it wore a more sinister expression. It quickly floated to the downed pinsir and hit it with a shadow claw destroying the tree it was laying against and knocking it out.

"Now there are two?!" The man with the shaved head returned his pokemon and glared at the two in front of them. "What now? I only brought pinsir with me!"

The leader looked between the two pokemon, "I'll take the trevenant, and you take that haunter."

"Right," the man with the Mohawk turned his focus on the ghost/poison type, "Golbat use zen headbutt!"

"Fearow use drill peck!" The two pokemon charged at their targets. Fearow was about to make contact when it was hit back toward the golbat, who couldn't dodge fast enough. "What now?"

A dusknoir floated out of the forest with his fists still crackling with electricity. He held a glare in his eye toward the three, who by this point were now starting to panic. "Now what boss?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Well, maybe you should think harder," a voice came from his right side. Before he could look, he was blindsided by a kick to his ribs that sent him rolling a few yards away. He held his side and stood up on shaky legs; he looked up to see a man with his face mostly covered and a hitmonlee standing in front of the forest.

"Who the hell are you?" The man panted as his two lackeys ran to him.

"Always a good question," the man stepped forward a bit, "I have no real name, I am simply known as Mortem." He got into a stance with his fighting type following his lead.

"What kind of a stupid name is that?" The leader of the group laughed before one of his lackeys nudged his shoulder. "What?"

"In some languages mortem means death," he saw his leader's expression go dark and, for the first time ever, terrified. He saw the eyes of the man in front of him start to glow red.

Without wasting another moment, Jack and hitmonlee rushed the three and knocked them out. "Trevenant, can you come and tie these three up?" The ghost/grass type walked up; its eye glowed green as vines came out of the ground tying the unconscious men up. "Thank you." He turned his focus to the tree that was behind his pokemon. "Are you okay Miss?"

Dawn was a bit shaken up to say the least. Having three guys try to abduct you would do that to anyone. She started to move from around the tree when a black pumpkin appeared out of nowhere. She started to scream, but the stress from before had finally caught up to her and she just fainted.

The ghost/grass type frowned and slowly floated toward Jack. "It is okay gourgeist, I know you didn't mean to scare her," Jack tried to make the pumpkin pokemon feel better, but she just looked at the ground with the look of a guilty lillipup. "Trevenant can you pick up the girl and take her to camp?"

" _ **Leave it to me Jack,"**_ he lifted up the blunette and began to walk. _**"Gourgeist, would you like to accompany me?"**_

The ghost/grass type looked up with a smile and nodded, _**"Absolutely!"**_

The two pokemon made their way to camp as Jack took out his PokeNav and contacted the local Officer Jenny. He walked back up to the fighting type and ghosts floating in front of him, "Has she figured out that we all know yet?"

" _ **If you are referring to gourgeist, then no. She still thinks no one knows she likes trevenant,"**_ haunter started to chuckle before dusknoir floated up and smacked him upside his head. _**"What was that for?"**_

The gripper pokemon crossed his arms, _**"That was for laughing at gourgeist. If you would like, I can tell everyone who you like."**_

The gas pokemon thought about his options before sighing, _**"Sorry."**_

"Well since that is settled, I'm going back to camp. Can you two keep watch over those three till the officer gets here?" The two ghosts saluted and disappeared out of existence.

* * *

 **Time Lapse: 30 minutes**

Dawn slowly opened her eyes. It was still night; so, she hadn't been asleep too long. She felt warmth from the fire going near her as well as a blanket covering her. She started to sit up until she felt a large presence behind her. A large red and white jaw was about a foot away from her face and appeared to be sniffing her. She froze and began to silently pray to herself. _'Please don't eat me, please don't eat me!'_

"Don't worry, he is harmless," a masculine voice came from the other side of the fire. The large dinosaur-like pokemon walked a few steps away before laying down with its eyes still focused on Dawn. "Good to see you finally woke up." A man with brown hair trimmed down on the sides and back and a short goatee walked from around the fire. He wore khaki cargo pants and a black tank.

"Who are you?" Dawn looked at the man with slight fear in her eyes.

"My name is Jackson Young, but you can call me Jack," Jack gave her a reassuring smile and sat down next to her. He handed her a bowl of wonderfully smelling soup. "What is your name?"

She hesitated at first but decided he meant no ill intent, "My name is Dawn Berlitz." She looked at to soup he handed her.

"Don't worry, it's a soup made from the berries around this area. I figured after a stressful event you would want a meal of some sort."

"Thank you," she began eating the soup and found it tasted as wonderful as it smelled. Once she was finished, she looked around the area they were sitting in. There were many different pokemon either sleeping or talking in the small lake, trees, or out in the open. "Wow, are all these pokemon yours?"

Jack chuckled, "No, most of them belong to a friend I am traveling with." An umbreon with light blue rings and yellow eyes walked up and lay down on Jack's lap. "This is one of mine, and the tyrantrum and ghost types you saw earlier are mine as well."

Gourgeist floated over to the pair still wearing a guilty expression from earlier. Dawn looked confused, "Why does she look ashamed?"

"She scared you by accident earlier and made you faint."

Dawn rested a hand on the ghost type, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to scare me." She smiled which appeared to make the pokemon happy. "Is she one of yours too?"

"Nah, she belongs to my friend too."

"So, where is your friend?" The blunette asked while admiring the beautiful coat of the dark type in his lap.

"He should be getting back soon." Almost right as Jack said that, Ash walked out of the tree line with four pokemon following close behind. "Hey Lucas!" Jack waved at his friend.

"Hey Jack," Ash walked up and noticed the familiar blunette sitting next to him. He stopped for a second before he spoke again. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Dawn Berlitz, I found her fainted in the forest," he made a subtle gesture to let Ash know there was more to the story. Espurr and litwick rushed to their trainer and rested next to umbreon in his lap.

Ash nodded and walked over to the fire, "I hope Jack hasn't bothered you too much." He chuckled causing Jack to elbow him in the ribs. "I was kidding Jack."

Jack smiled, "I know Lucas. So, how was your date?" His face held a mischievous smirk knowing Ash hated being bothered with the subject of dating.

"It wasn't a date; she just wanted to thank me for helping her," Ash looked away from Jack focusing on the fire.

"Yeah sure, did she give you a thank you kiss as well?" This comment made the blunette next to him giggle.

"Shut up," he stood up and began walking away, "I'm going to meditate, don't bother me."

The two watched as the raven-haired trainer walked off, "Do you two always act like that?"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you have been traveling together for a while," he lay down on the grass and watched the stars. "So, you are a coordinator?"

The girl nodded her head, "Yep, I have been a top coordinator for a few years." She pulled a picture out of her small bag and handed it to him. The picture showed Dawn with several people after she had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

He handed the picture back to her, "That's quite the accomplishment!"

"Thank you," she was about to lay down as well, but felt something brush against her back. Looking back she saw a leafeon sniffing her arm. "Is this leafeon yours as well?"

"Yep, she and umbreon are siblings," he watched the grass type climb into the lap of Dawn, "You must seem really friendly; she normally doesn't like strangers."

She began to pet her soft fur, "She is well groomed; how do you keep your pokemon looking so beautiful?"

"I primarily feed them a special blend of homemade pokemon food mixed with berries which helps keep a healthy appearance," he sat up and found himself staring at the beautiful blunette.

She turned her head and noticed he was looking at her, "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" She pulled out a small mirror and checked over herself.

He became flustered forgetting he was staring, "Um, n-no. I just was impressed with how kind you are to pokemon." He mentally scolded himself. _'Stupid! Of course she is kind to pokemon! Could you not come up with something less idiotic?'_

She giggled seeing him look away, "Well thank you Jack, you are very sweet." She smiled at him as he turned his face back to her. _'He sure is cute and his eyes are mesmerizing.'_ Her face began to redden slightly. "A-anyway, I suppose I should go back to my friends; they are probably worried."

"Yeah, probably," as Jack responded, his alakazam appeared next to him. "Alakazam, can you take Dawn back to where she is staying?" The psi pokemon nodded and walked up to Dawn.

She pet the grass type in her lap once more before getting up, "Again, thank you for saving me from those creeps. I hope I get to see you again!" She smiled once more, and alakazam teleported her away.

"Me too," he pushed himself up off the ground and grabbed the blanket he placed on Dawn.

"Well, you sure are bad around girls Jack," Ash walked up to the brown haired trainer.

"Coming from the guy who is currently hitting on two girls and denies it heavily, that doesn't mean much" Jack chuckled as Ash sighed.

"Whatever," he began to walk toward the tents. "At least I checked the board for our times tomorrow."

"So, what time do we both battle?" Jack folded up the blanket into a small bed for espurr and litwick.

"You have a ten A.M. battle at field one, and I have a noon battle at field four," he looked out at the pokemon resting. "I know you are using haunter tomorrow."

"Yep, who are you going to use?"

Ash placed a hand to his chin in deep thought. "I don't want to use a pokemon I had on my journeys just yet." As he kept looking, one of his pokemon approached him. Looking down he saw Meowth.

"I'll battle boss!"

"No Meowth, I'm saving you for the later rounds," he saw his blue simian pokemon come out of the lake, "Simipour, can you come here for a moment?"

The water type walked up to his trainer, _**"How may I be of assistance boss man?"**_ The simian spoke in a calm tone.

"Would you like to battle tomorrow? I know it's a bit early, but I figured you would want to go sooner rather than later."

The geyser pokemon smiled lazily, _**"I'm game for tomorrow. I'll do my best not to oversleep."**_ He walked back over to the water and lay down.

"Well, that's settled," he made his way back to his tent, "Goodnight guys."

"See ya tomorrow Ash."

* * *

The morning sun rose on the small lakefront revealing several pokemon training in the field or relaxing in the lake's cool water. Jack walked out of his tent ready for his morning match up. _'Hmm, I wonder who I will be paired with. Ash isn't a possibility since he battles later.'_ As he thought this, Ash came out in his identity concealing outfit.

"Ready for your match?"

"You bet! I can't remember which terrain field one is though," he put on his beanie and scooped up espurr and litwick.

Ash returned simipour as Meowth and Raichu ran up beside him. "Field one is just a dirt terrain. Haunter will be at an advantage if your opponents use ground types since he can levitate."

"True, well let's go pick up haunter and get some breakfast."

* * *

As they reached the edge of the forest, haunter appeared in front of the group. "Ready to battle haunter?"

" _ **I was born ready,"**_ the ghost type gave a thumbs up to his trainer.

"Good, now return," the ghost type disappeared in a red light. "Where to for breakfast?"

"Dere was a coffee shop next to da ice cream shop from yesterday," the scratch cat kept his tone low so no one passing by could hear him.

"Sounds good to me, what about you guys?"

"It sounds great, anywhere that serves food is a great place!" Ash's statement was followed by an agreeing shout from his two pokemon.

Jack just laughed at his friends' antics and mirrored their actions.

* * *

Full from a large breakfast, larger for some than others, the two trainers and pokemon walked into the first stadium. "Espurr and litwick, go sit with Ash and cheer me on okay?"

" _ **Yes dad, we know you will win!"**_

" _ **Show them that you are the greatest dad ever!"**_

He chuckled slightly and set them in Ash's arms, "Any advice Ash?"

"Don't let the crowd affect your decisions and don't choke," Ash and Jack laughed and parted ways.

Jack walked up to the edge of his tunnel. He could hear the crowd echoing throughout the stadium. _'No matter who my opponents are, they don't know a single thing about me.'_

* * *

The PA system in the stadium booted up with a female's voice this time, "Good morning and welcome to the first battle for stadium one! I am Cynthia Shirona, your commentator for the day!" The stadium roared with excitement. "Now, let's introduce our trainers! On the red side, we have Stephan Jules from Aspertia City in the far off Unova region, and Morrison Masamune from Verdanturf Town in Hoenn!" The two trainers walked out a waved to the crowd and met in the trainer's box and shook hands. "On the blue side, we have Dawn Berlitz, a top coordinator from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh." The crowd, well mainly the guys in the crowd, whistled and called out as Dawn took her place in the trainer box. "Her partner is competing in his first ever League sanctioned tournament, Jackson Young from Cianwood City in Jhoto!" The crowd, while not as loud, cheered for the trainer who had most of his face covered.

Dawn looked at him in shock, she did say she wanted to see him again but what are the chances they would be partners in the tournament?

Jack was still kind of shocked but decided he would prefer to be her partner than her opponent. He walked up next to her, "Good to see you again Dawn!" He lowered his mask and gave the blunette a smile that made her cheeks grow pink.

"Good to see you too," they both turned their focus to the referee.

"Trainers, each of you is allowed one pokemon for this battle. Please take out that pokeball now!" All four trainers brandished a pokeball, Dawn with a special seal on hers. "Battle begin!"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I could still use OCs for the rest of the tournament, and I want you guys to be a part of this story if you so choose! I hope everyone has a wonderful day/evening, depending when you read this!**

 **-I am Busenburg**


	9. Another One Bites the Dust

**Hey guys and gals, Busenburg here back for another chapter! It has been a while! How y'all been? The semester just ended for me and finals were hectic to say the least! Honestly, I'm just happy I was able to get this chapter out finally. I was working on it before everything got busy and managed to pick it back up a week ago. I know y'all don't wanna hear me drone on and complain so I present you with Chapter 9! Enjoy! (P. S. If you remember Morrison from the anime, just imagine his voice for his lines because I can't replicate that actor's voice with words in the slightest.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **In conversation:**

 _ **" – Aura speech/Pokemon understood through Aura**_

 _' - Thoughts_

* * *

 **Another One Bites the Dust**

"Battle begin!"

Stephan and Morrison both threw their pokeballs, "Go sawk!"

"Let's win girafarig!" The fighting and psychic types came out, nodded to each other, and turned their focus to the other side of the field.

"Mamoswine, spotlight!" Dawn tossed out her pokeball which revealed the ice type in a shower of light snow.

' _Okay, he has a normal/psychic type; haunter's ghost type moves won't affect girafarig. I'm going to have to use his other moves to throw him off balance.'_ "Come on out haunter!" Jack threw his last revealing the ghost/poison type. He watched the trainer named Morrison smirk. _'That's right; you think you have an advantage. You are about to be sorely mistaken.'_ Jack pulled his mask back up and stared unrelentingly at the orange haired trainer.

* * *

 **In the stands**

"It's good to see Morrison has gotten stronger and more confident as a trainer, but he shouldn't get over-confident before the match starts," Ash had sat down with Raichu and Meowth on both sides of him with litwick and espurr.

" _ **He is treating Jack like he is just a rookie trainer at his first league match,"**_ the electric mouse spoke while he played with espurr using his tail.

"To be fair, dis is Jack's first league match, but I understand what you mean. I also see da Sinnoh girl has gotten stronger as a trainer. Mamoswine looks in top form," the scratch cat looked on the field with the small ghost in his arms.

"Well, let's hope that Stephan guy doesn't give her too much trouble," Ash looked around a bit and noticed a familiar lilac haired girl approaching him.

"Hello Lucas, would you mind if I joined you?" The girl held her arm while looking at the hooded trainer before her.

"Sure you can Anabel," he responded as Meowth moved to next to Raichu so Anabel could sit next to Ash.

She sat down hiding her blush from the raven haired trainer, "So, you think Jack will win?"

"I have as much faith in Jack as I do my pokemon. He will win," Ash focused on the field not noticing a familiar brunette with a ponyta-tail walk up and sit behind him.

* * *

 **On the field**

"Girafarig, use agility and close the gap between you and haunter!" The long neck pokemon shot off in a burst of speed toward haunter.

Dawn was about to give mamoswine a command to help haunter, but the ghost turned to her and shook its head. She switched focus to her other opponent, "Mamoswine, use ice shard on sawk!" Crystals of ice formed between the ice type's tusks before launching toward the fighting type.

Stephan laughed, "That won't work on sawk. Destroy all the incoming shards!" The karate pokemon began punching and kicking every shard until the only remnant of the attack was a light snow on the ground. "Now, use fire punch!" The pokemon shot forward, his fist engulfed in flames.

"Mamoswine don't let it get close!" The ice type began forming and launching ice shards at the approaching pokemon to slow it down.

"Now girafarig, use psybeam!" The long neck pokemon launched a multicolored beam from its head toward the ghost a few yards from it. _'He is too close for that ghost to dodge his attack! This is over!'_ Morrison had already relaxed and smiled before the beam ever connected.

The beam hit and caused a large explosion that covered the area haunter was just in. Dawn was distracted by the explosion and lost focus, hearing mamoswine cry out she turned her focus back to her pokemon, "No! Mamoswine, are you okay?" The twin tusk pokemon got up, albeit a little shaky, and cried out. "Good, now let's-"

Out of the smoke, a shadow ball shot and hit sawk in the chest sending it flying back. "Sawk!" Stephan watched his fighting type get up covered in dirt and a few scratches, "I thought you took care of that haunter!" He turned to his teammate a little livid.

Morrison held his hands up, "Nothing could have survived that powerful of an attack from that close!" Morrison stared in disbelief at haunter floating in front of Jack. What made him even more stupefied is the lack of any mark on the pokemon.

In a quick motion, haunter launched a sludge bomb at girafarig to disorient it and got close enough to sawk that any attack he did wouldn't miss.

"Oh no you don't! Sawk use knock off!" The fighting type pulled back its hand, which sparked with dark energy, and lunged forward at the ghost.

Just as the fighting type approached haunter, haunter's eyes began to glow red. It wasn't long till sawk lay face down on the ground fast asleep.

"SAWK WAKE UP!" Stephan grew even more livid as he watched his pokemon snooze.

"Girafarig use zen headbutt on haunter!" The long neck pokemon charged at the ghost type. The top of its head began to glow blue as it got closer and got within striking distance of its target when a blur of brown slammed into its side and knocked it against the wall of the arena. "Girafarig!" Morrison ran to the crater in the wall only to see the swirls in his pokemon's eyes. Mamoswine's body sparked a bit from the recoil damage.

"Girafarig is unable to battle!" The official called out from the sideline and refocused on the three pokemon remaining.

The crowd yelled out at the impressive display of strength. "Nice hit!" Jack couldn't stay silent either, an attack like that gets your adrenaline pumping no matter who you are.

"Thanks," Dawn smiled and blushed a little at the praise from her teammate.

Jack quickly refocused on the remaining opponent, "Stephan, do you want to continue?"

To say Stephan was frustrated would be an understatement. He was red in the face, his pokemon was asleep, and to top it off, his teammate's pokemon was knocked out. He came into the battle a top trainer out of Unova, but here he was cornered by a coordinator and a no name trainer. "YES! We don't give up!" He smirked and looked at his pokemon, "I knew this would come in handy one day, sawk use sleep talk!" Sawk stood up and lunged at haunter with a fist of sparking dark energy. This time there was no stopping it, and haunter was knocked back into mamoswine. Luckily, mamoswine braced itself and stopped haunter from hitting the ground hard.

" _ **Thanks mamoswine!"**_ Mamoswine turned to Jack and nodded. Dawn watched the silent exchange in confusion but decided to bring it up to Jack later. "I'm sorry Stephan, but it is over. Haunter use dream eater!" Haunter launched a shadow of itself at the still sleeping sawk, knocking it out, and gaining energy it took from the pokemon.

"Sawk is unable to battle; the winners of this match are Jackson Young and Dawn Berlitz!" Cynthia's voice rang out as the crowded erupted into cheers with a mix of guys whistling for Dawn.

Dawn, without thinking, jumped at Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. A gasp from the males in attendance followed by the sound of heartbreak could be heard among the cheers. She quickly realized what she did and let go of Jack with a blush spreading across her cheeks, "S-sorry Jack, I was just caught up in the moment."

Jack walked up to her, her head aimed toward the ground, "I-I didn't complain did I?" He looked in her eyes as she looked up. His nerves were telling him to look away, but for some reason, he couldn't. It felt like an eternity until he heard someone cough loud enough to distract him. He turned to see Morrison and Stephan with their pokemon, "Sorry guys, thanks for a good match!"

"I wouldn't call it a good match," Morrison, prideful as he seemed, showed a little humility in his statement.

"I agree with Morrison, we didn't take you two seriously and got too full of ourselves. That aside, you two have shown us that you are excellent trainers." Stephan and Morrison extended their hands to which Dawn and Jack shook.

"Well, I hope you guys stick around to cheer us on!" Dawn gave an energetic smile to which the two guys returned the gesture.

"Will do! Just don't lose anytime soon so we don't look too bad," Morrison added with a laugh before he and Stephan turned to leave with their pokemon.

* * *

 **In the Stands**

"See? Told you he would win," Ash spoke with pride in his voice for his friend's victory.

"I see, he really is a strong trainer," Anabel gave a small smile.

"That Dawn girl isn't that bad either," the brunette behind them spoke out causing Anabel to jump at the new voice. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She gave the frontier brain an apologetic look.

"No, it is okay," Anabel sat back down. "Aren't you the trainer from the exhibition match yesterday?"

"Indeed I am," she gave the lilac haired girl a big grin before turning to Ash. "You know that girl that Jack was partnered with Lucas?"

' _Of course I do.'_ "Nope, I mean other than her being a big time coordinator. I met her yesterday after Jack introduced me." Ash spoke with little emotion so no more questions would come his way.

"Well, she is talented. So, when is your battle?" The brunette continued to converse with the hooded trainer leaving Anabel feeling a bit left out and oddly jealous.

"I battle at noon on field four, what about you?"

"I'm a noon battle as well except on field seven," Macy was a bit disappointed but quickly perked back up. "Well, I'm going to go warm up with my pokemon since I have an hour to wait. Bye Lucas!" She gave him a quick hug from behind and ran to the nearest exit.

"Well she is… friendly," Anabel, trying not to sound jealous, phrased her words to reflect the bubbly personality of the brunette.

"Yeah, she is a character to say the least," Ash stood up with Raichu and Meowth following his motion. He picked up litwick and espurr and turned to anabel, "I'm going to go meet Jack if you want to come along."

Anabel was going to answer but didn't want to sound overeager or anything. She simply nodded and followed the trainer out the exit.

* * *

It wasn't long until Jack showed up; though it was a bit surprising that Dawn was still with him. Nevertheless, Ash handed the two small pokemon to Jack, "Congrats on the win you two!" Ash pulled his mask down but kept his hood up.

"Thanks bud!" Jack had already pulled his down and gave an excited smile.

"Yeah, thanks Lucas," Dawn also gave a warm smile, but quickly noticed the girl slightly behind the hooded trainer. "Excuse me, I don't believe we have met before. My name is Dawn Berlitz!" She gave a bright smile and held out her hand to the lilac haired trainer.

"I'm the Salon Maiden Anabel of the battle frontier," she took the blunette's hand and gave her a smile in return.

"Wait, I have heard of you! My friends have brought you up before!"

Anabel looked at Dawn with a confused look, "Who are your friends?

"Brock Harrison, May Maple, and Max Maple. They said you are a skilled psychic type trainer!" Anabel waved off the praise, "I'm not that great, but it has been a long while since I have heard those names!"

"Oh I know! I'll call them and have them meet us! They will be thrilled!" Dawn was getting all worked up about the reunion that she didn't notice the two male trainers next to her silently conversing.

" _ **Oh shit…"**_ Ash figured he would see them at some point in the tournament, but not this soon.

" _ **Well, they won't know you are Ash!"**_ Jack tried to sound optimistic, but Ash simply uttered the same phrase. _**"Oh! I have some intel on the Rocket agents in the tournament! We can just say we have some business we need to take care of!"**_

" _ **Boss, you there?"**_ Meowth poked his trainer, but Ash didn't notice and continued to remain zoned out. He was about to use all his claws but was halted by Raichu.

" _ **I'll snap him out of it; we just need to move him."**_ Jack and Meowth both agreed with Raichu and began to move him.

"Where are you two going?" Dawn's voice called out behind them.

"Oh, you see Lucas isn't feeling too great, probably just something he ate. We are just taking him to the Pokemon Center," Jack smiled trying to sell the lie to Dawn and Anabel. "Besides, we can take care of him; you two just enjoy the reunion between friends!"

"Oh okay, I hope Lucas feels better," Anabel spoke softly, but the worried look on her face made Jack feel like a terrible person.

"See you two later!" With that, Jack carried Ash with his arm supporting the hooded trainer while Raichu and Meowth carried the two younger pokemon.

* * *

After a little while of walking, and a lot of weird stares, they made it to the Pokemon Center's side entrance. Meowth held the door for Jack and Ash, and Raichu looked around to make sure that no one was coming into the room.

"Okay Raichu, you going to bring him back to reality?" Without answering the electric mouse motioned Jack to sit Ash in a chair. He obliged and watched as the electric type began shocking Ash, each one stronger than the last, until he quickly came back to his senses.

"What?!" Ash looked between his friend and his pokemon as he held his head from the sudden motion of shooting forward. "What happened?"

"You zoned out when Dawn said she was calling your old friends." A sad expression took over Ash's face. "You aren't ready to face them yet, are you?"

Ash shook his head, "Do you realize how many times Dawn and May would slap me? Brock would probably understand and Max is a tossup, but I have been lying about being dead for six years! Those two alone would kill me!"

" _ **You aren't counting how many times Misty would club you as well,"**_ the orange mouse chuckled as Ash put his face in his hands.

"I think I would prefer death at that point." Ash stood up and walked over to Jack who found a computer in the room.

"Well all that aside, I do have some new information on the agents in the tournament," Jack pulled out his PokeNav and pulled out a cord to display the list on the screen. A program booted up and downloaded the list in a matter of seconds.

"How did you get this information?" Ash looked through the list looking for any agents he knew.

"I still have sources from years ago."

Ash was sorting through the list until Meowth stopped him on a set of names. "What is it Meowth?" The scratch cat highlighted a few names to which Ash examined more closely.

 _Terry Givens – Codename: Terry Clark_

 _Russ Mathers – Codename: Ray Turner_

 _Butch Stuart – Codename: Billy Beach_

"You may not know da first two, but da third one is one you are familiar wit, and all three, plus Cassidy, helped kill Jesse and James," the cat clenched his paw and walked to the chair Ash previously occupied.

Jack, Ash, and Raichu made it a point to memorize the names highlighted in case they ran across any of them. They spent the next however long sifting through the list, highlighting names, and working out a strategy to catch the nineteen other agents in the tournament since Damian was already in custody.

"Ash, don't you have a match in a bit?" Jack checked the time seeing that it was a quarter till noon.

"Oh yeah, how close is field four to here?" Ash walked over to the chair Meowth was occupying and picked up his bag.

Jack checked his PokeNav and pulled up the map of the Indigo Plateau, "It isn't far, it is just a block down from here." He closed out of the list on the computer and removed the cord he had connected to his PokeNav. "You all set for your match? I don't even know what field element you have."

"It is a pool with four small stone platforms and a bigger one in the middle of the pool," Ash threw a pokeball revealing his simipour. "You ready for the battle?"

The water type lazily scratched its back and yawned, _**"Sure am bossman. Sooner I win, the sooner I get to reward myself with a nap."**_ The pokemon looked so relaxed you would think it already was indulging its "reward."

"Somehow, I feel like our opponents are going to take you as a joke," Ash returned the water monkey and put the ball back in his jacket. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

The group walked through the entrance of the fourth stadium and parted ways, Ash going to the tunnel and Jack taking the pokemon to the stands. Meowth found a spot on the front row and quickly claimed it since the rest of the stadium was filling up fast. "Man, I would've never thought a first round match would attract so many people," the cat talked softly and watched as people continued to fill up the opposite side.

"Well to be fair, they probably either saw or heard of the match last night and of the power of Lucas' espeon," Jack held his two pokemon in his hands while they squirmed to get comfortable. As the field began to open revealing the pool that Ash spoke of, a few figures walked up to the trainer.

"Hey Jack," it was the same bright, cheery voice from his match earlier.

"Hey Dawn," he turned to see the blunette smiling to which he couldn't help but smile as well. He noticed Anabel was still with her but an orange haired girl was with them as well.

"You two haven't met, but this is Misty Waterflower. She is the gym leader of Cerulean City here in Kanto."

"Nice to meet you Jackson; Dawn has spoken very highly of you," Misty extended her hand, which Jack shook.

"It is nice to meet you as well! To be honest, I haven't met many gym leaders, so you are among a few I now know," Jack returned his arm to supporting espurr in his lap. "So, did y'all come to watch Lucas' battle?"

Anabel nodded, "May and Brock were going to come as well, but May's brother Max has a battle right now and Brock was needed at the Pokemon Center."

"Fair enough," Jack, Raichu, and Meowth made some room for the three girls to sit. "Hey Misty, the Cerulean City gym is a water type gym, right?"

"It is indeed, this battle is right up my alley!" She focused intently on the pool of water, probably thinking up strategies she could use if she battles on this field.

"Does Lucas have any water types?" Dawn asked Jack remembering that most of the pokemon she saw at their campsite were Lucas'.

"He has a few water types," he saw Misty turn to him with an eager expression. "If you want to see his pokemon you have to ask him." She nodded and turned to face the pool once more.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Steven Stone and will be your commentator for the rest of the day's matches due to Mr. Goodshow getting ill, but this isn't about me so let's bring out our trainers!" The crowd erupted into cheers almost shaking the stadium. "To join us in this sunny weather on the red side, we have Alexandria Wilson, a top four finisher in the Silver and Vertress conferences, hailing from Virbank City in the Unova region!" A fair skinned female with light brown hair, in her late teens, walked out. She had on red shorts, a gray sleeveless shirt with a white pokeball symbol on the center, white sandals, and a red bow holding a short ponyta-tail. "Joining her is Tony Montana, a veteran of the battle circuit, from Oreburgh City in Sinnoh!" A man, in his mid-thirties, with short dark brown hair walked to the other trainer box on the red side. He wore a black suit with a white button down, top button undone, and a pair of nice black shoes.

The crowd cheered for the two before Steven continued, "On the blue side, we have the mystery trainer from Laverre City in Kalos, Lucas Fantôme!" Ash walked out, same as in the exhibition match, hood up and mask covering everything below the bridge of his nose. To his surprise, a lot of people cheered for him bringing back a lot of happy memories. "His partner is Terry Clark, a new threat in the competitive scene having earned badges in Unova, Johto, and Hoenn! She hails from Olivine City in Johto!" A tan female with light brown hair, in her early twenties, wearing a black shirt under a maroon jacket, black skinny jeans, and black heels walked to the trainer box a few yards from Ash. She smiled and waved to the crowd before winking at Ash, who was cursing his luck at having a Rocket agent on his team.

* * *

 **In the stands**

Jack, Meowth, and Raichu all looked at each other before Jack rechecked the list for the names of agents. He found Terry Givens' to make sure he saw the correct codename being Terry Clark. He looked at the scratch cat, _**"Meowth, is that Terry Givens?"**_

The cat nodded and glared at the female trainer. Jack knew that Scott would most likely be in the press box of the stadium and got up to inform him of their discovery. He tried to just slip away, but Dawn noticed him leaving. "Where are you going Jack? The battle is about to start."

"Sorry, I'll be right back. I forgot to drop something off that Scott had requested of me yesterday!" The trainer quickly made his way to the exit before Dawn could ask anything else.

Anabel began to wonder about what Scott could have wanted from the virtually unknown trainer, but she was interrupted by the referee on the field.

* * *

 **On the field**

"Okay trainers, this will be a two on two match! Each trainer is only allowed one pokemon, each of you please release that pokemon now!"

Alexandria went first, "Let's win Azumarill!"

"Crush them Shiftry!"

"Let's show them who the boss is Bellossom!"

Same as the night before Ash said nothing and released his Simpour, who took the opportunity to sit down and rest on one of the platforms. Ash wanted to facepalm but decided to use this to his advantage.

The referee lifted both flags, "Okay, battle begin!"

Tony began shouting his command, "Shiftry, use sunny day! Make the sunlight brighter!" The duel grass/dark type nodded, formed, and shot a glowing orb into the sky.

Alexandria became a little peeved that her partner just weakened water attacks, but she had more in her arsenal so it wasn't a big problem. "Azumarill, use amnesia!"

' _I see, so she is going to play defensive.'_ Ash was about to call out a move when his partner yelled out a command. He noted the same energy output coming from the bellossom as the aggron from the previous evening.

"Bellossom, solar beam on azumarill!" The flower pokemon gathered sunlight in the blink of an eye with its flowers and fired the beam from the orb of light that formed in front of it.

Tony quickly took action, "Shiftry, use protect in front of azumarill!" The wicked pokemon quickly got in front of azumarill and formed a green force field around them. "Nice try, but while the sun is bright shiftry's speed is increased so he can be anywhere in the blink of an eye!"

' _Ugh, he is right, while I can shoot off solar beams at will; he is too fast for me to land a hit on that water type.'_ Terry tried to think of a stall strategy until she noticed that her partner's simipour disappeared. She thought for a moment and realized it went underwater during the big attack. _'Okay, if I can pressure them it might give him more than enough time to make a move.'_ "Bellossom, use double team followed up with another solar beam!"

"Won't work, shiftry use leaf storm!" The pokemon's leaves on its hands began to glow green, and it swung its fans releasing leaves at high speeds. "Try to get around it Alexandria!"

The teen next to him nodded, "Azumarill, get in the water and get behind the bellossom!" The aqua rabbit did as told and jumped into the water dodging a potential solar beam. It wasn't a few moments later that the pokemon was knocked back out of the water onto the middle platform, by which time bellossom and shiftry finished their current attacks. "What happened?"

On command, simipour lazily pulled itself out of the water onto the middle platform. "I was so busy worrying 'bout this bellossom, I forgot 'bout the other trainer!" Tony kept his cool pretty well, but he was a little annoyed about forgeting the other pokemon. "New plan, shiftry toxic!" The grass/dark type spit purple ooze from its mouth hiting the simipour with purple bubbles coming from the water type. "Yes! Direct hit!" The man pumped his first up in celebration.

Ash stood there calmly not showing any concern for the fact his pokemon was poisoned. Oddly enough, simipour didn't look concerned either. _**"Okay, let's see if I'm right."**_

" _ **I hope you are bossman 'cause this doesn't tickle,"**_ the water monkey looked at bellossom and saw it was glowing with a golden aura. _**"Whew, good guess boss!"**_ The monkey in turn also began to glow with a golden aura curing its ailment.

"What was that?" The girl opposite Ash wore a confused look.

"That was my pokemon's ability. While shiftry has increased speed in sunlight, my bellossom has the chance to cure an ally in battle," the woman said it so matter-of-fact that you could feel the girl get annoyed by her tone.

"I don't care for your attitude! Azumarill, get close and use play rough!" The rabbit dove into the water. Ash was about to have simipour chase it, but saw the look in the shiftry's eye.

"Shiftry, use foul play! Keep that monkey out of the water!" The wicked pokemon obliged and sped off at simipour surrounded in a purple/black veil of energy.

' _This will be interesting.'_ Ash looked at simipour and nodded. Simipour faced the shiftry and turned around and smacked its butt at the pokemon taunting it. Shiftry called out in a rage and raced faster. As soon as it was about to hit, simipour met it with an attack with speed that seemed to leave an afterimage.

The two kept fighting while Terry tried to figure out where in the water her other opponent would appear. _'This would be so much easier if I had a hint.'_ Some bubbles rose to the surface behind the grass type, "Bellossom, behind you!" The grass type turned, but azumarill came out of the water at the other side, glowing a feint pink, and began wailing on the bellossom with a series of punches and slaps. "Bellossom, if you can, use one more solar beam!" The grass type dodged a punch fast enough to throw azumarill off balance and launched a quick solar beam in the face of the rabbit.

An explosion occurred blasting the water/fairy type to the otherside of the pool, floating in front of its trainer unconscious, and bellossom out of the pool all together behind the blue side trainer boxes. The aftermath showed that the platform was destroyed in the explosion.

"Bellossom and Azumarill are unable to battle!"

Ash felt even more energy off that blast. _'I hope Jack has a plan to bring her down, because those pokemon are going to be hard to contain.'_ He was brought out of his thoughts when Tony called out to him across the pool.

"That's some pokemon kid, but no one is going to eliminate me from this tournament!" Ash just stood there silently giving no look of concern. "No words? Fine, Shiftry end this with leaf storm!" The grass type prepared his attack as the harsh sunlight faded and returned to normal.

" _ **Simipour, counter with blizzard!"**_ The geyser pokemon's eyes began to glow light blue before it launched the powerful ice move from the end of its tail. The intense snow quickly cancelled out the leaves and coated shiftry in a light layer of snow and froze its feet to the ground and its arms to its sides. _**"Finish it with acrobatics!"**_ The monkey shot off at the wicked pokemon in a blue blur hitting the pokemon several times before one final hit knocked it out of the ice holding it down and onto the concrete platform with no sign of getting up.

"Shiftry is unable to battle; the winners of the match are Lucas Fantôme and Terry Clark!"

The crowd cheered for the two, only Terry waved at the crowd in celebration. Ash walked around the side of the pool and shook the hands of his two opponents. "That's some pokemon you have kid, you ever consider becoming a gym leader? My hometown is searching for one since Roark is leaving to take over his old man's gym."

"No thanks, I don't prefer one type of pokemon enough to be a gym leader. Both of you put up a good fight as well!" Ash put a little pep in his voice to vocalize his mood since his face remained covered.

Alexandria smiled politely, "Not really, my pokemon got knocked out in one blast from that bellossom. I clearly need to train a bit harder." She looked at the pokeball that held her azumarill.

"It was at point blank, and it was a last ditch effort to beat your pokemon. That proves you had the upper hand on her!" Ash countered her statement hoping to boost her mood.

"Well, thank you Lucas." The girl smiled once more.

Tony handed a business card to Ash, "Well, I have heard of one gym leader in Kanto a few years back that didn't special in a certain type. If he can do it, then I believe we could make the exception too!" The man grinned and the two trainers walked off.

* * *

Ash put the card in his pocket before leaving the stadium through his tunnel. He made his way out to see a haunter putting Terry and a flaaffy to sleep. The ghost was then returned, and Scott, Jack, and Steven walked up to the sleeping figures. "I miss anything?"

Scott grinned at the hooded trainer, "Good battle out there Lucas! She wasn't much of a challenge without her strongest pokemon."

"So, we are sure that she is a Rocket agent?" Steven spoke up clearly just having been briefed on the situation.

"Yes, according to my sources, this woman's real name is Terry Givens. She is a high up member of Team Rocket and a wanted criminal in Johto and Hoenn." Scott spoke with confidence that Steven couldn't debate against.

"Okay, I will contact Lance and have the G-Men put her in a cell to await interrogation. Thanks again Mr. Young, your pokemon was a big help in containing what could have been a disastrous outcome." Steven shook the trainer's hand.

"Right place, right time I guess. I'm always glad to help!" Jack motioned Ash to hurry up so they could leave. "Good battle out there! You played that pretty strategic considering you could have taken both those trainers by yourself."

"I thought about it, but I wanted that bellossom weakened or fainted just in case we had any issues catching Terry," Ash lowered his mask and released simipour from his pokeball once more, "Thanks for the help in the match!"

" _ **Not a problem bossman, just doing my part. Whenever we get back to the lake I'm gunna enjoy my nap."**_ The pokemon yawned slightly as Ash returned him once more.

"Was he always that lazy?"

Ash shook his head, "When I caught him in Unova, he was a lively panpour. I don't know what made him so lazy." Ash and Jack chuckled before they heard a familiar blunette's voice.

"Hey guys!" Dawn ran up to them with espurr and litwick in her arms. She was followed by Raichu, Meowth, Misty, and Anabel.

"Well, this is going to be fun…"

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter! I wanted to fit two battles in this chapter since it's still the first round and I need more practice at writing battle scenes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I will try and get the next chapter out in the next couple of weeks assuming nothing hinders me from doing so… If you see any errors or are confused on anything feel free to PM me! Also, I still need OC's for the tournament. If you don't want a battler, just make up someone that could be considered relevant to story so far! Y'all take care!**

 **-I am Busenburg**


End file.
